


'The Doctor is In'

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: When successful child psychologist Dr James Ellison is suddenly afflicted by hypersensitivity, he fears for his own sanity.  But help arrives from a most unexpected source.





	'The Doctor is In'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patt (PattRose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/gifts).



> A Gift fic for PattRose, based on one of her original ideas. Happy Birthday, Patt, have a great day, and thanks for sharing your plot bunny with me! :) K x

‘The Doctor Is In’ by Katef March 2019  
 **Chapter 1: A Happy Coincidence:**  


**Dr James Ellison’s office, Suncrest Therapy Centre, Cascade WA:**  


Seated at his desk in his plush office, Dr James Ellison pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. _Not again!_ he thought despairingly, wincing as the pain behind his eyes spiked nastily. This had been going on for too long now, and was driving him slowly insane. Which wasn’t the best place to be headed when he was one of Cascade’s leading child psychiatrists, specialising in particularly troubling cases where others in his profession had given up in defeat. He had always been sympathetic towards those children who appeared on the surface to be beyond help. Perhaps his own less-than-perfect childhood had influenced his choice of career – who knew? And at the end of the day it didn’t matter. The fact remained that he was good. Better than good. And there were plenty of children out there who owed their social rehabilitation and improved mental health to him. 

But now it was getting to be too much for the good doctor. Now he could actually smell the fear and anger on his young patients, as well as the despair and anxiety on their parents and guardians. And he could hear their heartbeats, for the god’s sake! He could pick out tiny imperfections on their young faces, and count the individual threads in their clothing. And he knew he needed help. It was so far from normal it felt like the Twilight Zone, and he had no idea who he could turn to about the strange phenomenon. For sure, he might have welcomed this new hypersensitivity if it wasn’t for the very real downsides. If he could control when his senses clicked into overdrive, he could use them for his patients’ benefit. But all too often he was left with migraine-sized headaches from light too bright and noises too loud, and his clothes sometimes felt like sackcloth and ashes. And he never knew when taste would kick in either, so recently he had been reduced to only eating and drinking the blandest of foods. And where was the pleasure in that? 

Reaching for the max strength Tylenol he kept in his desk drawer, James tipped out two tablets and swallowed them down with a drink of water from the carafe on his desk. He knew he would just have to ride out this latest spike until the meds kicked in, and hoped against hope that this time he didn’t actually fade out. Because that was by far the most frightening, and most recent symptom of his strange malaise. And that was also the one that decided him as regards seeking help, because there was no way he could risk going off into la-la land when he was either with a patient, or doing something potentially dangerous to others, like driving. 

Sighing in relief as the pain began to ease, he reached for his desk intercom and pressed for Becky, his very able and very loyal assistant. 

“Dr Ellison, how can I help you?” her well-modulated tones at least didn’t grate on his sensitive hearing like too many others’ did, and once again he had cause to be grateful for his choice of professional helpmeet. Part secretary, part PA and general office manager, she was worth every penny of her not inconsiderable salary and he knew it. 

“Sorry, Becky, but I’m going to have to go out for a while. Can you rearrange my appointments, please? I’m not sure how long I’ll be, so if you clear me for the rest of the day, that should work.” 

She didn’t even question him, much to his relief, but simply said, “Certainly, Dr Ellison. Is there anything else I can do for you?” 

“Not right now, thanks, Becky. I probably won’t be back in today, so once you’ve cleared your desk, you might as well go early too, OK? And I’ll see you in the morning.” 

The warmth in her response indicated her gratitude and pleasure, and he was glad to show this minor consideration for his loyal employee. It was a small enough reward and indication of his own gratitude for her assistance and understanding, especially as he had no other interest in her at all, romantic or otherwise. Certainly he appreciated her trim, well-turned-out appearance and calm, professional manner, but that was all. And although she always acted with the utmost decorum, he was well aware that she found him attractive, but he felt no reciprocal spark. 

As the pain between his temples gradually subsided to relatively bearable levels, he began to get himself together and prepared to leave, pondering incidentally – and somewhat self-deprecatingly - on his failure to respond to Becky. Or any other woman, for that matter. For the fact was that, although he could appreciate a beautiful woman as well as the next man, he had absolutely no desire to commit himself either physically or emotionally to one. His taste ran to men, and that was all there was to it, much to his father’s dismay. 

Not that James was sure whether his father, William, knew for a fact that his eldest son was gay. But he must have a pretty good idea, since the failure of James’ only attempt at marriage. And as he donned his expensive top coat, James smirked a little to himself as he contemplated _that_ minor disaster. 

A few years previously, William Ellison, founder and CEO of Ellison Enterprises Inc.; one of Cascade’s most successful business empires; had collaborated with a fellow businessman of similar social and financial standing to arrange a match between James and Carolyn Plummer, only daughter and sole heiress to Warren and Madeleine Plummer’s not inconsiderable fortune. The two young people had known each other socially for years, and as neither of them had any particular objections one way or the other, they went along with the plan. And it was an unmitigated disaster from the get-go. It was nothing short of a charade, and James knew that Carolyn had been deeply hurt and disappointed in him for his lack of empathy and sexual interest in her. It wasn’t intentional on his part, and he dutifully went through the motions, even to the point of bedding her, but there was nothing there. No mutual love and understanding at all. And James recalled wryly thinking that such was the nature of arranged marriages whether between royal houses or business interests. True love and romance rarely bloomed between couples united through financial or political expedience, and theirs was no exception. It was therefore with a huge sense of relief on both their parts that they agreed to divorce within months of their grand society wedding, and had actually parted as better friends than they had been married partners. 

James’ rueful grin widened as he spared her a thought now. For the biggest irony of the whole affair was that Carolyn had moved to San Francisco, where she had met the love of her life after all in the form of a shapely, blonde and beautiful ADA called Amanda. He was honestly glad for her, and wished her every happiness, especially as it assuaged his own guilty feelings somewhat for his failure as a husband. _Just as well we never had a child,_ he thought sardonically. _Poor kid would probably end up as troubled as some of the unfortunates I have to treat every day._

Since then, James had had several male dates, their meetings always discreet and with no strings attached, but he still hankered for something more permanent. Something special with someone he could truly love. He was sure that somewhere out there was the companion of his dreams, but unless he got his act together, finding him looked like an extremely long shot. 

And that, of course, led him back to consideration of his strange malady. 

If he had had heightened senses as a child he couldn’t remember it, although he was aware that he could have repressed the memories. And he had absolutely no idea why they should manifest now. He didn’t think he needed to see a shrink. Hell, he _was_ one, and a good one at that, so he should know whether they were indications of mental illness or not. But if they weren’t, then they must be physical, and that was far more worrying. Although not normally any sort of anxiety-ridden hypochondriac, notions of brain tumours or the like sprang up uninvited in his too-vivid imagination. And that was why he had decided to go first to the ER at Cascade General. He knew several of the attending physicians there, and trusted that they would be both discreet and competent, because he most certainly didn’t want any disturbing rumours about him and his health to start circulating around the whole medical profession. Word travelled fast; especially bad news; and the last thing he needed was a whisper campaign that one of the city’s most respected practicing child psychiatrists was suffering from any sort of personal mental disorder. The very idea that he might have to give up his successful practice just didn’t bear thinking about. 

He just had to hope that they might have some answers for him that didn’t include major surgery.  


\----------------------------  


**Same day, Cascade General ER:**  


Blair Sandburg entered the ER and almost bounced across to the nurses’ station, his smile warm and friendly, and his big blue eyes bright and happy. He was just twenty one years old, and a grad student at Rainier University, having already obtained his Master’s degree and now about to commence his doctoral programme. However, in order to finance his continuing studies, he was also working at Cascade General as a part-time auxiliary nurse. A genuinely empathic and helpful soul, the occupation suited his nature perfectly, but he did admit to having an ulterior motive, and that was to do with his chosen study topic. 

For Blair was an anthropologist, who had for many years had something of a fixation on a phenomenon involving watchmen or ‘sentinels’. As a child, he had managed to obtain a rare copy of a monograph by Sir Richard Burton, the nineteenth century English explorer, on the subject of _‘The Sentinels of Paraguay’._ These individuals had the advantage of genetically heightened senses, and were much honoured and prized by their tribes as watchmen, hunters, warriors and organic weather forecasters and much more. With the backup of a companion or ‘guide’, they protected the tribe, and were jealously guarded in their turn by their people. Now Blair had already completed his Master’s thesis on the subject of tribal sentinels; researching extant historical documentation and incorporating his own observations during an expedition to Peru; but what he really wanted to do was to write his doctoral dissertation on modern sentinels and how they functioned in a technologically advanced, westernised society. Except that he couldn’t find one. 

Certainly he had found examples of individuals with one or two heightened senses, like wine-tasters, perfumers, virtuoso musicians and the like, but no one with all five. And although he truly enjoyed his temporary work at the hospital for its own rewards, he had really hoped that it would prove to be the most likely environment in which to locate his Holy Grail. 

But so far, nothing, nada, zip. Not that he was about to give up hope yet though. He had always been a ‘glass-half-full’ type of guy, and he had plenty of time yet before his diss committee started making noises about his tardiness in handing anything in. He just needed to be patient. _Right!_ Because he really didn’t want to believe that the genetic variation had died out because such individuals were no longer needed. In his admittedly biased opinion, he believed that the opposite was true, and that they still had the potential to make a huge contribution to society. As long as they were properly understood, that was. He was well aware that an unenlightened populace was well capable of labelling such gifted individuals as freaks of nature. Hell, it happened all the time with gender, sexual, racial and religious issues, so perhaps if they still existed, some reticence regarding their capability would be understandable. And of course, it was only too likely that this same lack of understanding might even lead to them being misdiagnosed as at least mentally unstable if not actually psychotic. At his most cynical, he thought that the mutants in the fictional ‘X-Men’ might well fear for their own safety! 

But he refused to be down-hearted, and today he had woken up feeling particularly upbeat, as if something momentous was about to happen. Perhaps his karma was favourable? He could but hope. After all, his peripatetic, evergreen hippy mom Naomi had always believed that everything happens for a purpose, so perhaps today would be the day when his wishes come true. 

“Hey, Debbie!” he addressed one of the duty nurses cheerfully. “How are you today? And where would you like me to start?” 

The weary-looking nurse looked up with a genuine smile of welcome, appreciating the young man’s attractiveness and sunny, helpful nature. “Hey, Blair! I’m good, honey, and how about you start by taking the details of the patient in cubicle three, please? He’s just been checked in, and Dr Norton will be seeing him as soon as he’s ready.” 

“Sure, Debbie, will do!” Blair replied happily, and taking the clipboard she held out to him, he made for cubicle three, already looking forward to interacting with whomever was inside. This was the part of his job he liked best, as he genuinely loved studying people of all persuasions. He was, after all, a consummate anthropologist, fascinated by humankind in general. 

As he pulled the curtain aside and stepped in, it was all he could do not to gasp in astonished surprise at the man seated on the gurney, the reaction so instinctive and unexpected that for a moment he was almost struck speechless. Although the patient was scowling in irritation, his classically handsome features and light blue eyes immediately attracted Blair, and the buff body barely concealed by the ubiquitous backless gown was truly mouth-watering as far as the grad student was concerned. Now Blair was happily bisexual, his free-spirited mom having encouraged him to embrace love in all its forms. She insisted that it was the person, not the package which was important, and he was so down with that. Then again, he admittedly mostly dated women, simply because the men to whom he was most attracted tended to be big and strong; like this one, in fact; and he had no illusions that someone of his lesser physicality would be able to defend himself if things got out of hand. 

But all that was by the by, and he quickly shook himself out of his mini-reverie. “Hey, man, how are you doing?” he began cheerfully, offering the big guy his best smile. “If it’s OK with you, I need to take down some details,” and he waved the clipboard in his hand. “Can we start with your name, sir?” 

For his part, James was equally taken aback, although there was no way he would allow his reactions to show. As soon as he laid eyes on the young nursing aide, he realised that the kid was possibly one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. Rich, dark auburn curls were pulled back in a neat ponytail at his nape, and the wire-rimmed spectacles perched on his neat, tip tilted nose drew attention to huge, stunning blue eyes. And that mouth! It was probably the lushest and most kissable he had seen on either man or woman, and he just knew that he wanted to sample it. The slender body was much shorter in stature than his own six feet plus, but was compact and in perfect proportion, and James found himself desperately wanting to see it naked. _And that’s quite enough of that!_ he scolded himself roundly. _What the hell’s gotten into you? Now is NOT the time to be fantasising about an assistant nurse!_

The anger and irritation he felt about his unexpected reaction was self-directed, but made his response somewhat curt anyway, and he felt a pang of guilt when the young man’s welcoming smile dimmed somewhat. 

“I suppose so,” he snapped impatiently. “Although I already gave it when I arrived. It’s James Ellison. Dr James Ellison. And I’m here because of my blasted hypersensitivity,” he added morosely, wincing at a particularly loud noise from outside the cubicle before offering the young man a slight, apologetic grin. 

Immediately placated, Blair beamed at him, unwittingly ramping up the other man’s attraction to him by several more degrees. “No problem, Dr Ellison!” he said. “I know it’s pretty tedious going through all this paperwork, and I can’t blame you for not wanting to do it. But if you could give me a few more details about your condition as you understand it, that would be very helpful.” And of course what he didn’t say was that it would be particularly helpful to him, because the burgeoning excitement he was feeling was on account of the fact that he thought he might know just what the matter was with James Ellison – or at least, he _hoped_ he knew. And it wasn’t anything the hospital could help him with. 

But first he needed to make sure he had made the correct assumption, so he tried as best he could to maintain a neutral demeanour as he reeled off a few more specific questions. 

“OK, Dr Ellison. So, you’re having problems with your senses, right? Sounds too loud, taste and smell off the scale, huh?” 

James nodded briefly, his scowl of discomfort gradually tinged with curiosity. “Uh, yes, to all those,” he replied. “And I’m finding light too bright also, even on a dull day.” 

Blair nodded in sympathy. “Man, that has to suck,” he murmured, deliberately keeping his voice down. “It has to be bad if your eyes can’t even cope with Cascade’s normal weather conditions! 

“But how about your sense of touch? Extra sensitive ‘touchy-feely’?” he added archly, his eyebrow quirking inquisitively. 

“None of your damned business!” James snapped irritably, only to change his tone when the young man’s face reflected his hurt. “Sorry, kid – uh, Sandburg,” he muttered apologetically, glancing at the young man’s ID badge. “That was uncalled for. I know you’re only doing your job. But I don’t see how this is helping. When can the doctor see me?” 

“Ah, well, I don’t think you really need to see a doctor, Dr Ellison,” Blair answered somewhat diffidently. “Um, I think what you have isn’t something the medical profession can help you with. I mean, I don’t think you’re ill at all. Can I explain?” 

James scowled again, his initial intention to tell this young person to mind his own business and get off James’ case. But after a moment’s pause for thought, he realised that he was actually feeling a whole lot better now, and his headache had gone completely. And strangely enough, the improvement had begun when this kid had come in and started to interview him. Intrigued, if still inclined to be wary and cynical, he decided to hear what the kid had to say. After all, it passed the time while he waited to be seen by a real doctor. 

“OK, then. Why not? It’s not like I’m going anywhere in a hurry,” he said rather ungraciously. 

However, Blair simply beamed at him again, and immediately launched into his explanation, his enthusiasm for the subject bubbling out of him and making him almost glow with happiness – something that was not lost on his listener. He began by explaining what his interest was, and where his knowledge base came from, making sure to stress that a sentinel’s hypersensitivity was something to cherish and be proud of, not ashamed. He outlined how important such individuals were to indigenous tribes, and concluded with his belief that they still had so much to offer in a modern environment. 

“You see, man, how good this could be for you? How much it could enhance your profession? And it’s a completely natural genetic variation! All you need is to learn to control your senses, Dr Ellison. And I can help! Will you let me?” 

James stared at him for a long moment, his thoughts and emotions in tumult. In his professional opinion, the kid appeared to be completely rational and sincere even if what he was describing sounded like something out of a bad sci-fi series. And it might be fun getting to know him better anyhow. And since he didn’t really want to resort to intrusive medical testing if he could possibly avoid it, he decided to take a leap of faith and meet with this interesting and very attractive grad student-cum-part-time-nursing aide. 

After all, at the end of the day, if it all came to nothing and Sandburg was talking delusional nonsense, he could always return to the hospital if necessary. 

Decision made, James grinned at the young man. “OK, Mr Sandburg, say I believe what you’re saying. When do you want to meet? And where?” 

Blair almost bounced in glee. “Oh, that’s great, Dr Ellison! Um, how about you come to my place this evening? I can tell you in much more detail, and show you the research I’ve already done.” 

“Fair enough, Mr Sandburg. Give me your address, and I’ll see you tonight. I’ll just get dressed, and be on my way,” and he smiled into wide and happy blue eyes, suddenly feeling as if he could drown in their beautiful depths. He was going to have to watch his reactions, or else he might well make a fool of himself.  


\-------------------------  


After James had gotten himself dressed and left the ER, Blair met Dr Norton, the physician who had intended to treat James Ellison. 

“Hello, Blair,” the harried physician began. “Have you seen a patient named James Ellison? Debbie said you were checking him in, but I can’t find him.” 

“Uh, yes, Dr Norton,” Blair replied a little diffidently. “I mean, I did take his details, but he said that the awful headache he’d been suffering from had quite gone, and he preferred not to waste your time. But he also said that he’d return if necessary.” 

“Oh. Well, I suppose he knows what he’s doing,” Norton murmured, looking decidedly unconvinced. “I do know him by reputation, and I know his father well. He would have wanted me to check his son out properly. He’s been worried about James for some while now. Seems to think that all is not as it should be.” 

Blair knew he had to stop the doctor right there, because there was no way he should be discussing even a potential patient with a temporary nurse. 

“Ah, I don’t think it’s my business, Dr Norton, any more than it should be his father’s. Unless it’s by James Ellison’s specific agreement.” 

Looking a little sheepish at his unsolicited musing, Dr Norton offered Blair a self-deprecating grin. “You’re right, of course, Blair. Don’t know what I was thinking of. It’s not as if you know him either! I’ll let you get back to work, son. Talk to you later!” and he bustled off to see his next patient. 

Blair heaved a sigh of relief and glanced at his watch. Another five hours before the end of his shift, and for once the time seemed to stretch interminably before him rather than beckoning to him. He decided that he would try and get finished rather earlier if he could, so that he could get home and start pulling together the information and materials he needed to help James Ellison. It shouldn’t be too difficult, because his timekeeping and conscientiousness had always stood him in good stead with his supervisor, and he had never asked for time off before. He just needed to keep going for a while longer before he approached her. 

After a couple of hours, the rush of new patients seemed to slacken off some, so he decided to make his play for a quick getaway. He went to his supervisor’s office and poked his head around the door. Sally Shade was sitting at her desk as usual, flipping irritably through a mountain of paperwork, but she smiled widely as soon as she recognised her visitor. 

“Blair, my dear! So good to see you! What can I do for you?” she almost gushed, as close to batting her eyelashes at him as possible without being too overtly pushy. 

Blair forced himself to grin back at her, now feeling decidedly uncomfortable, especially as he was about to employ some of his famous obfuscation. But he salved his conscience by telling himself that James Ellison needed him, so to a certain extent it was justifiable. 

“Er, hey, Sally. Um, look, I’m sorry to bother you, but I’m really not feeling so good. There’s been a tummy bug going around the students at the U, so I hope I’m not coming down with the same thing. Just wondered if I could leave a bit early? I mean, I don’t want to infect anyone else,” and he gave her his very best puppy dog look. He wasn’t being completely untruthful anyway, because there really was some sickness plaguing quite a few folks on campus at the moment. 

And of course she fell for it, hook, line and sinker, because she really loved him, and desperately wanted to keep him for herself. 

“Oh, honey, of _course_ you can!” she responded immediately, worry creasing her brow as she regarded him intently. “You go home, honey, and I’ll give you a ring later to see how you are. You might as well take tomorrow off too, to make sure the bug’s out of your system. That OK with you, dear?” 

And of course it was more than OK with Blair, even though he felt a pang of guilt over how easily he had finagled more time off than he had hoped for. Somehow he managed to keep his answering smile somewhat wan and feeble rather than the broad grin of triumph he felt like making. 

“Ah, thanks Sally. I’ll do that. But, um, I might turn the ringer off on my cell phone if I’m trying to get some sleep, so don’t worry about calling me. I’ll rest up, and all being well, see you in a couple days’ time?” 

“OK, dear. You go now, and keep warm! ‘Bye, Blair!” and she smiled warmly at him as he made his escape. 

Hurrying out to the staff parking lot where his ancient but cherished Corvair was parked; Blair grimaced to himself as he thought about the short encounter. He freely admitted that Sally made him feel desperately uncomfortable, for several reasons. Sure, she was a very competent and understanding supervisor, but there was so much more to it than that as far as he was concerned. She made it very plain that she fancied him, almost to the point of sexually intimidating him or even stalking him, although as yet she had done nothing serious enough to warrant an official complaint. He really, _really_ didn’t want to have to go that route, as he liked his part-time job, and hated to upset anyone if he could possibly help it. And it wasn’t as if she was unattractive. She was nice looking, dressed well, and had a trim figure. But she was also older than him by several years, and he had no wish to be anyone’s boy-toy. Especially as he admitted to himself now that he actually preferred men. 

And especially if they looked like one James Ellison. 

_And that’s enough of that, Blair, my boy!_ he scolded himself immediately. James Ellison might be drop dead gorgeous, but if he was the real deal as far as being a modern sentinel was concerned, Blair couldn’t afford to ‘go native’ if he wanted to write about him as his primary subject. And why would a handsome and successful child psychologist want anything to do with him anyway? Blair accepted the fact that he was a short, hairy, too-bright and too talkative Jewish bastard, and that was that. 

Sad but true, and he only had himself to blame if he couldn’t keep his eyes – or his pheromones – to himself. 

But then again he thought, as his natural good nature reasserted itself, he believed that he was one lucky grad student if everything panned out as he hoped. He so wanted those three letters after his name, and he was prepared to work as hard as he had to in order to get them. 

And more importantly than that, if he could be of real use to his potential Holy Grail, what more could he ask? His need to be needed was even stronger than a belief that he would ever find true and lasting love, and if his putative sentinel accepted his help and guidance, it would make his day.  


\---------------------------  


**Chapter 2: A Tentative Alliance:**  


**Later that evening, Blair Sandburg’s apartment:**  


Humming happily to himself, Blair bustled around his tiny apartment, getting ready for Dr Ellison’s visit. He refused to contemplate the possibility that the other man had simply been trying to either brush him off or let him down lightly and wouldn’t show after all. But he used the extra time he had managed to get off to tidy up his place, knowing that he wanted to make at least a reasonable impression on his well-heeled visitor. Although not actually dirty, his cheap and shabby unit was most definitely untidy; cluttered as it was by inexpensive but cherished artefacts collected on his travels as well as piles of books and papers which seemed to cover every available surface, even the small kitchen table. And as he hoped that James might stay long enough for them to get some takeout, he wanted to make sure that at least they had somewhere to sit and eat. Ideally, he would have liked to cook for his visitor, because he was a pretty good cook when he had the time and the wherewithal, but his basic kitchenette wasn’t up for much more than reheating ready prepared meals or tinned food. And more often than not he went hungry anyway when either his paltry food supply ran out, or he was too engrossed in his studies and his work to remember to eat. 

As he worked, his thoughts turned once again to his theories about how a modern sentinel could utilise his or her gift for the betterment of society, which nowadays might well be a whole city rather than a small tribe. He believed that sentinels were instinctively drawn to occupations that served their fellow humankind, and fondly considered that if more were to be recognised and appreciated for what they were, they would naturally gravitate towards healing and medicine, like James Ellison, or perhaps Search and Rescue, the Fire Department or the police. 

And that in its turn made him think of his friend Simon Banks. Simon was the captain of Cascade Central PD’s Major Crimes Unit, and Blair was certain that he would make very good use of a detective with the sort of ability a sentinel could bring to the job. The man was much older than Blair, and couldn’t have been more different, both in stature, appearance and background, but their unlikely friendship had sprung up from a mutual love of basketball. 

Blair grinned as he recalled the charity match in aid of children at risk between the PD and teaching staff at Rainier. As it was a cause dear to his heart, he had volunteered to play, and during the game, had had occasion to neatly duck under the arm of the tall, African American police captain and score the winning basket. Banks had scowled ferociously at him, and then shook his hand, and they had struck up a conversation. They had remained friends ever since, and Blair had even told Simon of his dream of finding a real, modern sentinel. 

But then his face fell, as he realised that, even if James Ellison did turn out to be the real deal, he wouldn’t be able to tell anyone about it without Ellison’s consent. Not Simon, or even his own mom Naomi on the rare occasions that she dropped by unannounced on one of her flying visits. _Well, damn!_  


\----------------------  


**Meanwhile, across town in the Ellison Enterprises Inc. building:**  


Seated behind his expensive mahogany desk in the CEO’s opulent office, William Ellison frowned as he read the report in his hand. The contents were much as he had expected – and feared, truth be told – but actually seeing the evidence in black and white did nothing to improve his temper. However, this wasn’t regarding a business issue, because for sure he would be far more eager to deal with it if it were. Even though he was approaching retirement, he was a consummate and highly successful businessman and entrepreneur, relishing the challenges facing an ever-expanding company such as his to the extent that Ellison Enterprises Inc. was now one of Cascade’s most respected and lucrative commercial presences. Of course, his much-vaunted social standing was likewise elevated by his success, and the report in his hand had the potential to pose a threat to that reputation in his eyes, so he was not a happy man. 

After his wife had walked out on him for reasons best known to herself, William had been left to bring up his two small sons virtually on his own. Without the help of his devoted housekeeper, Sally, he would have had an even harder time, but he ruefully acknowledged that he hadn’t made the best job of single parenthood. Embittered by his wife’s desertion, he had pitted the boys against each other in an effort to make them strong and self-sufficient, the intention being to encourage them to join him in the family business as soon as they were ready. 

However, although his younger son Steven had eventually joined him, and was making a pretty darned good job of his role as Financial Director, he had managed to alienate his older son James to the extent that the young man had rebelled and left the family home and taken himself off to college, where he had majored in Psychology. He had gone on to specialise in child behavioural psychology, and by now had gained a well-earned reputation in that field. 

In truth, William somewhat grudgingly admired James’ perseverance in single-handedly setting up a successful practice, but still considered it of minor value compared to what he might have achieved within the company. It might not have stung so much if his son’s marriage to the Plummer girl had worked out, but it had foundered within weeks, and by now William was sure of the reason why. Apparently James was gay, and the private detective William had hired soon after the divorce had discovered that he had been dating men – albeit discreetly – ever since. 

And now, to rub yet more salt into the wound inflicted by James’ deviant behaviour, thanks to the paper in his hand William learned that apparently his son was suffering from the same strange and painful symptoms he had had as a small child. Symptoms that William had forced the boy to repress in case he be seen by polite society as a freak of nature. 

Oh, he had truly believed at the time that he was doing the best he could for his son, because despite everything, he actually did love both his children, but it seemed that the strange condition had returned, and the last thing William wanted was for the family name to be associated with either James’ alternative lifestyle or his odd medical condition. It was an embarrassing dilemma to be sure, but even so, he didn’t want to push his son any further away by over-reacting. Could he accept James on his terms, or was there another answer? 

But if there was, how to find it? That was the question, and one he determined to set his mind to without further ado.  


\----------------------  


Still pottering about straightening up his unit, Blair was surprised by a knock on the door. He opened it to find James standing there, a warm, if slightly shy smile on his handsome face, and an appreciative twinkle in his ice blue eyes. For an instant, Blair was struck dumb; sure his heart had missed a couple of beats; and he wondered incidentally if there really was such a thing as love at first sight. Or second, as the case may be. 

“Ah, hey, Dr Ellison. Come in, come in! Um, sorry. I wasn’t expecting you just yet…” he mumbled a bit lamely. 

James’ grin was self-deprecating as he moved forward to enter the small room; his tone apologetic as he replied. “No, it’s me that should be apologising, Mr Sandburg. I know I’m early, but I knew you were in, and I’ve been sitting in the parking lot for a while and didn’t want to wait any longer. I hope it’s not inconvenient?” 

“No! Not at all!” Blair assured him quickly. “I was just having a bit of a tidy up…er…make yourself at home,” he continued. “Would you like a drink before we get started?” 

“That’s very kind of you. Do you have a beer?” Jim asked hopefully, seating himself in the nearest ratty overstuffed chair without unnecessary ceremony or any sign of distaste for the well-worn furniture. 

“Sure!” Blair said brightly. “I’ll join you! Just a moment!” and he hurried to his tiny countertop refrigerator to retrieve two bottles, thanking the goddess that he had only recently treated himself to a six pack. He popped the tops, and handed one to James, suddenly struck by the thought that perhaps he should have offered the doctor a glass. 

However, James simply accepted the bottle with a smile and took a long swig, putting Blair’s mind at rest on that one small issue at least. 

As Blair sat down on the shabby sofa opposite and followed suit, James contemplated him quizzically for a moment. “Can I call you Blair?” he asked. “I know it’s rather forward of me, but I don’t want to keep calling you ‘Mr Sandburg’. I’d like to think that this won’t be our only meeting.” 

Blair was thrilled, and was hard put not to bounce in his seat in glee. “Sure, Dr Ellison! No problem!” 

Jim’s smile widened. “And I’d like it if you called me Jim,” he added. “James Ellison is for when the Doctor is In, and right now I’d prefer to relax a little. And learn a bit more about this sentinel stuff. Because since I left the hospital I’ve been giving what you’ve already told me a lot of thought, and I believe that you’re not crazy or delusional after all!” and he smiled warmly to take the sting out of his comment. 

“Not only that, but to my mind your actual presence seems to help me. My headache disappeared at the hospital almost as soon as you walked in on me, and I could almost feel you from out there in the parking lot. And right now, I feel just fine.” 

Blair couldn’t have been more excited if he tried. It seemed as if Lady Luck was truly on his side today, and he just prayed that he wouldn’t blow it by sounding too pushy or crassly juvenile. 

“Oh, man! That’s wonderful, Dr…er…Jim. I mean, that you think I can really help you. I was worried that you might think I was some sort of nutcase, because for sure plenty of my peers at the U think I am because of my fixation with the subject. But I personally think you are the real deal. My ‘Holy Grail’, if you like. And all I want to do is help you understand and control your gift.” 

Jim’s grin was broad as he studied the young grad student before him. The kid really did make an attractive picture, and his enthusiasm lit him with an inner glow that James – Jim – couldn’t resist. He knew Blair wasn’t crazy – hell, who better to tell than him? But he did need to know exactly what Blair was going to get out of the deal if they agreed to work together to understand his ‘condition’. He was way too cynical to believe that Blair wanted to help him simply out of the goodness of his heart, and he wondered just how much the kid was going to charge him. By the looks of this apartment, and Blair’s thrift shop chic attire, he couldn’t have much in the way of ready cash to his name. 

“So, Blair,” he began, offering the young man an understanding smile. “I don’t mean to be rude, but just what are you hoping to get out of this? I don’t expect you to help me for nothing, kiddo, so how much did you have in mind?” 

For a moment, the hurt in Blair’s beautiful blue eyes touched him deeply, and when the young man responded, Jim actually felt ashamed of himself. 

“I don’t want your money, man!” he said, his voice low and pained. “That’s not what it’s all about, Jim! I’m hurt that you should consider me so mercenary! I had hoped to be able to write about you if you’d let me. I already told you I’m in the doctoral programme, and I was looking for a suitable primary subject for my dissertation. But when I saw you in hospital, all I wanted to do was help you, man. And when you arrived just now, I had hoped that we might have become friends…” and he tailed off, swallowing hard against an embarrassing and unexpected urge to cry. 

He ducked his head, so didn’t see Jim slip off the chair and squat down in front of him, and he jumped a little when warm hands settled on his knees. Glancing up, he met Jim’s gaze, which was now full of apology and understanding. 

“Hey, Chief, I’m sorry!” the older man murmured, his eyes conveying his sincerity. “I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s just that I assumed this might at least start out as a business arrangement, and it’s only right that I compensate you for your time. But if you don’t want my money, what’s stopping you writing about me? I don’t much care for the idea, I admit, but I’m sure you’ll keep my name out of your dissertation.” 

Blair offered him a slightly tremulous smile. “It’s OK, Jim. I understand. I mean, I guess from your point of view, why would a complete stranger approach you and offer to help unless it was for gain? 

“But seriously, having met you, I don’t think I _can_ write about you! I mean, I think I’m going to lose my objectivity pretty quickly, and you know that’s a complete no-no for a scientific paper!” 

Jim did know, only too well, and felt sorry that Blair was going to suffer for his offer of friendship. But the young man surprised him yet again when he continued. 

“It’s OK, Jim. I mean, yes, I really do want to write about you, but it doesn’t have to be submitted as my diss topic. Um, see, my committee were - shall we say – _reluctant_ to accept my proposal in the first place, so I already had one or two alternative ideas in mind for submission in case I couldn’t come up with a primary subject after all. And I think they’ll be more than happy for me to offer one of those instead. 

“So you see, it could be a win-win for both of us after all. Hopefully I’ll still get my doctorate with an alternative paper, and I’ll be able to write up the results of our testing and training as a manual for your personal use. 

“For when you don’t need me anymore,” he finished, averting his gaze and trying hard to keep the sadness he felt at that notion out of his voice. 

But he couldn’t fool Jim, and when a warm palm cupped his cheek, he raised his eyes to meet with a truly sympathetic and appreciative gaze. 

“I don’t know what to say, Chief. Blair,” Jim murmured wonderingly. “Even if it turns out that I’m not one of these sentinels after all, the fact that you’re offering your help so willingly and freely humbles me, and I truly hope that we will become more than friends. 

“So,” he continued, sitting back on his haunches and offering Blair a wry grin. “How do we go about finding out about me?” 

Grinning widely in response, Blair jumped to his feet and moved to grab a pile of papers and books from the counter top. 

“Here we go, man!” he said cheerfully, all enthusiasm and bounce restored. “Let’s start by showing you Sir Richard Burton’s monograph, _‘The Sentinels of Paraguay’,_ ” and he was off and running, full steam ahead.  


\--------------------------  


**Several hours later:**  


Jim finally sat back in his seat, his head aching dully and spinning with the sheer amount of information with which he had been bombarded, but not desperately unhappy nevertheless. Because he now had serious cause to believe that Blair was right, and he truly was one of the sentinels as described in Burton’s study. And that realisation was truly liberating, because it meant that he wasn’t suffering from any delusions or physical trauma. And best of all, he was now also certain that he had found the perfect person to help him. Or that perfect person had found him. Whatever! 

Rolling his head tiredly to meet Blair’s somewhat anxious regard, he grinned slowly, enjoying the view. “It’s OK, Chief,” he murmured. “Just tired and a bit overwhelmed is all. But thanks for everything you’ve shown me, Blair. The tests have convinced me that you’re right, and now all I want to do is learn how to control and live with this ‘gift’. And I really think that you’re the only one who can help me, babe. I’ve never felt so relaxed before; ever since I – uh – what did you call it? ‘Came online’? So I think you must also have some sort of empathic gift, my friend. 

“I think you might well be my…uh…‘guide’ as you called it. And I couldn’t be more pleased!” 

Blair’s face was a picture as he heard Jim’s words. His mobile features reflected his emotions, ranging from concern, hope, right through to downright joy, and when he reached over to grasp Jim’s hand, his expression became suffused with tenderness. 

“Oh, man, I can’t begin to tell you how much that means to me! And I can promise you that I’ll take that responsibility very seriously, Jim. I’ll always be here if you need me, even though I freely admit that a lot of this backup stuff will be like flying by the seat of my pants, so I don’t want to bullshit you. Theories are all very well, but I’m short of practical experience!” 

Jim grinned lazily at that. “I’m not worried, babe,” he said, the gentle endearment falling easily from his lips. “I think you’ll do just fine by instinct. 

“But now, I’m starved! Can we get something to eat around here?” 

Blair looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, “I don’t have anything in, Jim, but there’s a really good Chinese takeout place nearby. Will that do?” 

“Oh, yeah, babe, and it’s my treat,” Jim replied enthusiastically. “It’s the least I can do, OK?” 

Blair wasn’t about to demur, so they phoned in their order, and enjoyed another beer while they waited for it to be delivered. 

After enjoying a thoroughly delicious and companionable meal, Jim yawned and stretched. 

“Guess I’d better be making tracks, Chief. Thanks for the tuition and the hospitality, but my bed’s calling me.” 

Blair frowned at that, uncertain as to how his offer would be received, but not wanting the night to end so soon. 

“I’m pretty pooped too, Jim, but I don’t feel right about you driving home. Um, if you like, you can always have my bed? I changed the sheets this morning, and I’m more than happy to take the sofa. I’m always falling asleep on it anyway!” he admitted sheepishly. 

Jim took all of two seconds to think about it. Sleeping here at his new friend’s insistence, or going home to his luxurious, pristine but soulless apartment? No-brainer. 

“Thanks, Chief. That’s really kind of you. I’ll be happy to take you up on that!” 

And the genuine warmth and happiness in Blair’s answering smile was all the reward and encouragement he needed.  


\---------------------------  


**Chapter 3: The Start of Something Real:**  


**Following morning, Blair’s apartment:**  


Jim was up and about early; having enjoyed one of the best night’s sleep he could remember in a long time. And it undoubtedly had much to do with the tiny apartment’s other occupant. Although Jim would have preferred to actually share the young man’s bed, being in close proximity had been enough to settle his senses, which had automatically catalogued every aspect of his still sleeping companion. Gazing down on the rumpled angel sprawled on the sofa, he smiled softly to himself as he reached out a hand – not quite touching the warm form, but hovering above it, his newly-accepted sensitivity able to learn almost as much about the body beneath it as if a normal hand had made actual contact with the silky skin. Although satisfied with the results of his silent observation, he contemplated somewhat wistfully how good it would be to have a real relationship with this beautiful, generous soul, but he promised himself that he wouldn’t push Blair further than he was prepared to go. He would definitely work on him, though, and hoped that he was reading the signals right that Blair wasn’t exactly averse to the idea himself. 

His thoughts were distracted when Blair snuffled a little, then twitched as he rose to gradual consciousness, and Jim was amazed to realise that he could actually hear the young man’s heart beats quicken as he woke up. Squatting down beside the sofa so his face was on the same level as Blair’s, he watched fascinated as blue eyes cracked open from behind thickly-lashed lids, and a sliver of pink tongue appeared to moisten the lush lips he so wanted to taste. Blair’s morning stubble gave him a rakish look, and Jim grinned when the young man finally registered his presence. 

Still not quite awake, and enjoying the lingering fragments of a wonderful dream, Blair reached out a lazy hand and stroked Jim’s cheek, a slow grin lifting the corner of his mouth. 

“Mornin’, J’mmm. Mine…,” he murmured sleepily, and Jim’s heart swelled with happiness at this indication that Blair was indeed on the same page. However, he was a bit disappointed when the young man’s eyes widened in surprise when he woke fully, and pinked in unwarranted embarrassment at his forward behaviour. 

“Ah, sorry, man. Um, look, give me a moment to take a bathroom break, then I’ll make some coffee, OK?” 

“No problem, Chief,” Jim assured him, his smile warm. “Take your time. I don’t have to be at the office until later. My first appointment’s not until 10.00 a.m., and Becky, my assistant is quite capable of opening up for me.” 

Relieved that he didn’t seem to have made a fool of himself after all, Blair grinned and pushed back the pile of blankets he had been snuggled under, rising to his feet and trotting across to his tiny bathroom to take care of business, unaware of Jim’s appreciative gaze following his scruffy sweatpants-and-tee-clad body as he went. It would never have occurred to him that a man-god like Jim would actually consider him as attractive in a sexual way, which was the main reason why he had failed to offer to share his bed last night. If he could keep Jim as a friend, though, he would make do with that and keep his dreams to himself rather than drive his new-found idol away in disgust. 

A few minutes later he was back, having relieved himself and taken a moment to wash his hands and face and clean his teeth. He would shower later, just in case Jim wanted to use the bathroom first, because he knew there wouldn’t be enough hot water for two. 

“Shower’s free if you want it, man!” he called cheerfully. “I’ll put the coffee on, but I’m afraid I don’t have much to offer you for breakfast,” he added apologetically. 

“That’s OK, Chief. I need to get going soon anyway, and I can shower and change at home. But how about you get yourself ready and follow me back to my place? It won’t take me long to freshen up, and then we can go out for breakfast. My treat.” 

Blair didn’t have to think twice, although he did qualify his answer. “Sounds good to me, Jim, but you shouldn’t have to pay again. You bought the Chinese last night.” 

“And your point is?” Jim replied, mock sternly. “Look, babe, it really is the least I can do, and I want to treat you, OK? You don’t know how good it is to know that I’m not going crazy or suffering from a brain tumour or some such. You’ve given me hope, and there’s no price I can set on that.” 

Blair nodded at that, knowing that Jim would be offended if he demurred any further. But he had no intention of mooching off the older man, and would make sure he did everything he could to assist Jim in whatever way possible.  


\----------------------------  


An hour or so later, Jim and Blair were sitting in a cosy diner, enjoying good coffee and delicious breakfast omelettes. Their conversation was light and companionable while they tucked in to their food, the atmosphere between them relaxed. Finally done, Blair pushed his empty plate away and grinned over at his friend. 

“Thanks, Jim. That was great! Really hit the spot. It’ll keep me going all day!” 

“Glad you enjoyed it, Junior,” Jim replied. “But I sincerely hope you will be eating again today. I don’t like to think of you starving, babe. You don’t need to lose any more weight!” 

Blair blushed a bit at this evidence of Jim’s care for him, warmed at the older man’s concern. No one had ever really cared for him like that before, not even his mom, although he knew she loved him as best she knew how. 

“I’m OK, man. But thanks anyway. For caring, that is. 

“Anyhow,” he continued, ready to change the subject to something more important. “When do you want to meet up again, Jim? I mean, I have some ideas about testing the range of your senses, and I think it’s important that we work on ways to control them, particularly when I can’t be there. Once you can control them at will, you’ll be able to start using them properly for your work whenever you need them. It’s only a matter of practice just like for any new skill.” 

Jim nodded in agreement. “You’re right, Blair, but I think there’s more to it than that if I want to use them fully. I really believe that I’ll only be able to do that safely if I have backup as I don’t want to risk having one of those ‘zone out’ things. And I think that means you, kiddo. But it’s also unfair of me to expect you to drop everything just for me. Why should you have to tie yourself to me just because we seem to be compatible? You have your whole life ahead of you, babe.” 

Blair contemplated him carefully for a moment, knowing what he wanted to say, but hoping that his decision was right for Jim. “As to that, Jim, I don’t think of it as unfair, man. Believe me when I say that I truly think I was meant to follow this path. It’s something I’ve felt drawn to ever since I came across the whole phenomenon of sentinels. Just feels right somehow. But I can understand if it’s not what you want, Jim. I mean, I have little to offer except my help.” 

He was vastly relieved when a wide, beautiful smile spread across Jim’s handsome features. 

“Babe, I don’t know what to say except ‘Thank you’. Thank you so much for your care and offer of support. And for what it’s worth, I couldn’t have asked for anyone better, Chief. I have every faith in you, and I trust you to have my back. I just didn’t want to think you got the short straw is all. You’re a beautiful man, Blair, inside and out, and I can say that with all sincerity despite the fact that we only just met. Sometimes things are meant to be, and who am I to fight it?” 

Now it was Bair’s turn to glow with happiness, his megawatt smile enough to light the whole diner. “Then that’s what I want too, Jim. I don’t know whether it’s destiny, karma or whatever, but I want to know everything about you. I want to be everything you need.” 

Jim watched him closely, almost overwhelmed by affection and gratitude for the young man’s generosity and openness. He was going to make this work for both of them, or die trying. It was the least he could do. 

“If you really mean that, babe, and I think you do, then you can have me, warts and all. But now I have to get to work. Shall we meet up for dinner tonight? My place, 7.00 p.m.? We can carry on with this discussion in comfort, and in the meantime, I’ll be careful to try and control my senses.” 

“Sure, Jim, that’ll be great,” Blair replied enthusiastically. “But look, I have an idea,” he added somewhat diffidently. “If it really is true that my presence grounds your senses, how about you take one of my hair ties to put in your pocket? Then if you feel the senses slipping, you can touch it and smell my scent on it.” 

Jim beamed at him. “Good thinking, Chief. And thanks again. But I really must get moving. See you tonight?” 

“You bet, Jim! Can’t wait!”  


\---------------------------  


**That evening, Jim’s loft apartment, 852 Prospect:**  


Blair almost bounced down the hallway towards #307, which was Jim’s apartment. He was both excited and a little nervous, but wouldn’t have let that put him off visiting for the world. Although he had somewhat guiltily taken advantage of Sally’s offer and ducked out of today’s shift at the hospital, he had fulfilled his university obligations and then taken time to put some more thought and studying into how to help Jim. And he believed he had come up with an idea that might well prove to be beneficial. He just hoped that the older man would be open to his rather off-the-wall suggestion. 

He raised his hand to knock, only to jump back in mild alarm when it opened before his hand made contact. Looking up into Jim’s devilish grin, he chuckled ruefully. “OK, OK, man! I get it! You heard me coming, right? From how far away, Jim?” he added inquisitively. 

Jim had the decency to look a little abashed as he stood aside to let his friend enter. “Actually, I heard your car from a couple blocks down, Chief. It’s a very distinctive sound. And I could hear your heartbeats from down in the parking lot, as soon as you got out of the car. Hope you don’t mind me tracking you like that?” 

“No, not at all, man. In fact, it’s quite nice to know you’re looking out for me. But I’m really impressed with your range, Jim. And I’m sure with practice it’ll be even better. I’ve had one or two thoughts about how you can achieve that more easily.” 

Jim smiled gently in answer, and placed a solicitous hand at the small of Blair’s back to usher him over to the lounge area. “You could well be right, Chief, although I’m not exactly disappointed with what I can do now, although I’m not sure how well I’d have gotten along today without your hair tie, babe. As a grounding mechanism, it worked pretty well. I’m not sure how long the effects would last, though. I’m far better off with the real you!” 

Blair blushed fetchingly at the compliment, and allowed himself to be seated on one of Jim’s comfy sofas. He sniffed appreciatively at the delicious aromas coming from the kitchen, grinning when Jim answered his unspoken question. 

“It’s my home-made spaghetti sauce, Chief. Hope you like Italian?” 

“You bet, Jim! And it smells wonderful! I envy you your lovely kitchen, man!” 

It was on the tip of Jim’s tongue to tell him that it was his to share if he moved in with Jim, but decided that it was too soon to be so pushy, so he contented himself instead by saying, “Thanks, Chief. I enjoy cooking when I have the inclination, so it’s worth having the right facilities.” 

Blair nodded and gazed around him, openly admiring the bright and spacious if rather Spartan apartment. He had only had a quick glimpse of it this morning when he had followed Jim here, and now he appreciated the view. 

“It’s a great apartment, man. How long have you lived here?” he asked. 

As Jim moved to the kitchen to give the sauce a stir he replied matter-of-factly, “I bought it a few years back, Chief. After my marriage failed. I didn’t want to stay in the house that Carolyn and I bought together, and it suits me.” 

He didn’t immediately register the pained look on Blair’s face, but glanced up at the sound of a harsh swallow. Of course! He hadn’t told Blair anything about his past yet, and by the devastated look on the kid’s face, it seemed as if he’d just taken a body blow. Blair must think that Jim was straight after all, and that he had completely misinterpreted the older man’s signals. 

Time to set the kid straight again – in a manner of speaking. 

Reaching into the fridge to grab two bottles of beer, he popped the tops and moved quickly over to where Blair sat, holding out one of the bottles as a peace offering as he said, “You OK, Chief? Look, I’m sorry if that came out as a bit of a surprise, but I can assure you I meant everything I’ve said to you. About _us,_ as I hope we’ll become together. I haven’t had the chance yet to tell you anything personal about myself, but I’m happy to put that right tonight. I don’t want to have any secrets from you, kiddo, and I hope you’ll trust me with your story too. I promise you have nothing to worry about, but first, let’s eat, and we can reveal all when we’re done, want to?” 

Blair offered him a slightly shaky smile and nod of assent. “Yeah, man, that’ll be good. Uh, sorry about the over-reaction, Jim. It was wrong of me to make assumptions like that – or about anything for the matter. But I really do want to know everything you want to tell me, man. I want our partnership to grow into something special, if I’m not being too presumptuous?” 

“Not at all, babe,” Jim said with a relieved grin. “But now, let’s eat!”   


\--------------------------  


With dinner over and the clean-up done, the two comfortably replete men took their last glasses of red wine over to the lounge and made themselves comfortable on the bigger sofa, with Jim hitched around a little in order to be able to see his friend’s face. 

Blair smiled lazily, his eyes warm as he said, “That was a great meal, Jim. I just wish I could do something for you in return. But somehow I don’t think my kitchen’s up to it!” he added ruefully. 

“No problem, babe,” Jim replied. “I’m sure that over time we’ll have plenty of opportunities to entertain each other. But for now, where would you like me to start? I promised you my history, but did you want to talk about the senses stuff first?” 

Blair tilted his head, frowning endearingly as he thought about it, then said, “Much as I want to hear everything about you, Jim, I think it would be best if I ran my ideas past you first. Otherwise I might forget and leave without telling you!” 

“Fair enough, Chief. So, what have you come up with?” And Blair proceeded to outline his thoughts. 

A few minutes later, Jim mused, “OK, babe, let’s see if I’ve got this right. You want me to picture an old-fashioned radio set in my head, assign a sense to each dial, then turn them up and down as required, right?” 

When Blair nodded enthusiastically, he hadn’t the heart to pooh-pooh the notion out of hand, even though privately he thought it was almost too ridiculous for words. So he closed his eyes anyway and went for it. 

And damned if it didn’t work! The smile he sent Blair as he opened his eyes again to see the kid’s eager and hopeful expression conveyed his wonderment and genuine gratitude. Spontaneously reaching for the young man, he hugged the smaller body close as he murmured, “It works, babe! You’re a genius, Chief. Thank you so much!” 

And Blair hugged him back for all he was worth, so glad that he had been able to help Jim, and hoping that he could continue to do so forever. 

After a few moments, they reluctantly pulled apart, but both were still smiling warmly at each other. Jim assured Blair that he would practice his new technique religiously until it became second nature, but then fulfilled his earlier promise to reveal as much about his past as he felt comfortable with, knowing that Blair wouldn’t push him beyond where he wanted to go. 

Relaxing under Blair’s gentle and uncritical encouragement, Jim began with a succinct account of his early years, following his mother’s unexpected exit from their lives. He made no effort to seek sympathy or demonise his father unnecessarily, but he could tell by Blair’s changing expressions that the young man was coming to his own conclusions about how unhappy Jim had been. He briefly covered his decision to leave home and get himself through college, his manner warming noticeably as he described his practice and his pride and enjoyment in his chosen profession and his achievement thus far. 

Blair was silent throughout his recitation, only offering a comment when he was winding down. 

Reaching over to grasp Jim’s hand, he murmured, “Thank you for telling me all this, Jim. I realise that it can’t have been easy and I appreciate your trust in me. There is something that struck me, though. When you were describing how your father behaved towards you. Do you think you might have had the senses back then, Jim? And he made you repress them? Just a thought, man. Because it could partially explain the strained relationship between you.” 

Jim frowned as he considered it. It was possible, he knew, because he had had to deal with repression in all its forms in his profession. Maybe he was suffering from it himself after all. 

“You could be right, babe, but I have to say that I have no real desire to explore that possibility yet, although maybe sometime. All I’ll say is that my father is a very rich man who sets great store by his social standing. And I’ve disappointed him throughout my life. I refused to go into the family business with him, and my arranged marriage broke down faster than you could say ‘irreconcilable differences’! He’ll never forgive me for not providing him with his firstborn heir, although I dare say Steven will do the honours soon enough. He married a suitably connected girl last year, and so far they seem to be happy enough together. And you know what? I could care less if he realised that I was gay also. All I’m concerned about is that he doesn’t find out about you, babe. And it’s not because I’m ashamed of my feelings for you. Far from it! But I don’t want him anywhere near you to make waves. I’d never forgive him if he hurt you, Chief.” 

Blair smiled sadly, his eyes full of sympathy and understanding. “Thank you, Jim. I don’t think anyone has ever said anything so nice about me as that before, and I am honoured that you trust me with your thoughts and feelings. So, if you want to hear it, it’s my turn. 

“But I completely understand if you’re too tired,” he continued quickly, ducking his head shyly. _After all,_ he thought to himself despondently. _Why would an accomplished man like Jim want to hear about li’l ‘ole me and my sad little fantasies?_

But Jim reached out and cupped his cheek in his big, warm hand, gently urging Blair to look at him again. 

“Oh no you don’t, babe,” he murmured in gentle admonishment. “I’ve done my share of revelation. It’s your turn! Fair’s fair!” and he smiled encouragingly into the faintly worried blue eyes, congratulating himself silently when Blair smiled and nodded his agreement. 

“OK man, if you really want it; ‘This is the Life of Blair Sandburg’. Abridged for boredom content,” he added, with a self-deprecating smirk. However, once started, he regaled Jim with many anecdotes about his early life, travelling the world with his peripatetic mom. He described the places he had been, the wonders he had seen, and the people and cultures he had gotten to interact with. He described the many people Naomi had hooked up with, but not once did he mention anything sad. He described the adventures he had had while studying at Rainier, and his happiness at finally finding Jim. 

And he didn’t fool the sentinel one bit. 

Reading between the lines, coupled with his additional sensory detection, Jim saw the lonely little boy beneath the cheery veneer. The too-bright, too young child forced to uproot again and again; never able to make firm friends because he was always having to say goodbye. The gods only knew what he had had to put up with from his mother’s seemingly endless stream of potential ‘true loves’, and despite the fact he had never met the woman, he cursed her for her pitiful lack of maternal care. How often had her son had to deal alone with dangers no child should encounter? 

But then again, who was he to comment? Hadn’t his own mother disappeared from his life too? So he just had to bite his tongue, smile agreeably, and pretend that he believed everything Blair implied. 

And at the end of Blair’s tale, he determined that the young man would never again suffer from any such hurt or unintentional indifference as long as he lived. He would cherish and protect this beautiful soul to the best of his ability. 

It was all he could do. 

Suddenly noticing Blair’s drooping eyelids, he shook himself out of his sombre thoughts and smiled softly at his young guest. 

“Hey, babe, you look all in! How ‘bout you stay here tonight? It’s only fair, after offering your bed to me last night. But I’m thinking that my bed’s way bigger than yours, kiddo, so we could easily share. 

“And I promise all we’ll do is sleep, babe, if that’s all you want.” 

Blair looked at him for a moment, then nodded shyly. “Thanks, Jim. I really appreciate it. I’m suddenly real tired. But I admit that I’m a bit nervous, big guy. Can we do a little cuddling too, though?” he added hopefully. 

Jim grinned at that. “Sure thing, babe! I love to cuddle, and it would be my pleasure! 

“So, let me pull out something for you to wear, and show you the bathroom. All of a sudden, I really need my bed too!” 

And he was overjoyed when Blair joined in with his laughter, knowing that as long as he didn’t push it, tonight might well prove to be the start of something real.  


\--------------------------  


**Chapter 4: A Golden Opportunity:**  


Over the next few weeks, Jim and Blair fell into a comfortable routine inasmuch as Blair did his utmost to spend as much time with Jim as possible. They found that, to their immense satisfaction, that they seemed to have far more in common than anyone might have imagined between two such different personalities, but it certainly made the case that ‘opposites attract’, because the attraction was there in spades. 

However, although Blair had stayed over at Jim’s apartment on several occasions, and Jim had stayed at his a couple of times, they hadn’t really progressed further than cuddling and gentle mutual exploration yet because Blair admitted that he was still a bit nervous. He couldn’t really explain further than he just didn’t feel ready yet, although he assured Jim that he trusted him not to hurt him or push him too far too fast. And Jim didn’t even need to hear the actual words to know that Blair desired him, and adored him both as sentinel and best friend. 

As for Jim, although he admitted privately to being a bit frustrated, he couldn’t complain about the wonderful effects that being able to hold his young guide had on his senses. Because they had now at least progressed as far as kissing, and Jim had found to his immense satisfaction that Blair’s delectable mouth and the favours therein were every bit as sweet and addictive as he had imagined. He had therefore attained a ‘full house’ as far as his Blair-senses were concerned, and the sheer pleasure and comforting grounding he got from that alone made his life so much better. The full sexual act would just be the icing on an already delicious cake. 

At work, Jim found that as long as he was careful, he was now able to utilise his senses to a reasonable degree during interviews with his young patients, and the amount of everyday control he had gained through practicing Blair’s techniques pleased him no end. Of course, he had no intention of attempting to push them to their limits without Blair’s presence, but he got immense satisfaction from knowing that the ability was there, and getting easier to use every day. He had also introduced Blair to Becky, and was gratified to witness how well his loyal assistant had accepted the younger man’s presence in Jim’s life. She had known and accepted for a long time now that she had no chance with Dr Ellison as far as a deeper relationship was concerned, but she was very fond and protective of him anyway, and anyone who could have such a beneficial influence on him was more than OK in her opinion. And Blair was such a sweet and personable young man in his own right that he was easy to include in her select circle of friends and acquaintances. 

The only downside to their ever-deepening relationship as far as Jim was concerned was the way Blair was running himself ragged trying to keep up with his commitments at the U, put in his hours at the hospital, and also try to spend as much time with Jim as possible. Jim knew that something had to give, and was seriously trying to come up with a solution before Blair ran out of steam. Energiser Bunny he might well appear to be on the surface, but Jim had no problem seeing the exhaustion and underlying anxiety beneath the kid’s sunny exterior. Things came to a head when he dropped by unannounced at Blair’s apartment, determined to talk things through with his guide, and not prepared to be palmed off with his evasive tap dancing any longer for both their sakes. 

Pausing at the door of the shabby unit, he had listened carefully, knowing already that Blair was inside, and was apparently upset. Even from outside Jim could scent the distress rolling off the young man, and the soft hitching in his breathing denoted a struggle to contain tears that Jim knew Blair hated to let fall. His protective instincts on full throttle, Jim knocked on the door, ready to push it in if Blair didn’t answer quickly enough for the sentinel’s satisfaction. 

However, the door did open almost immediately, and Jim was saddened to see the effort Blair immediately put in to plaster a happy and welcoming smile onto his face. 

“Hey, Jim, man! I wasn’t expecting you yet! I thought we were meeting up at your office later! I’m sorry, man, come in, come in!” 

Jim smiled down at the nervous young man in fond exasperation. _So when are you going to feel able to tell me your troubles, Chief? Just because you think you’re going to be a burden! Not going to happen, babe._

“Hey, Chief. Sorry to drop by unannounced like this, but I was at a loose end, and thought we could hang out a bit earlier than planned. But if you’re too busy, I can always go away and come back later.” 

“Oh, no, man! No problem. Um, I’ve finished my hours at the hospital for the day, so give me a few to get freshened up a bit and I’m all yours!” Blair almost fell over himself trying to usher Jim inside and back off at the same time in order to escape to the tiny shower room, his dishevelled appearance and flushed face evidence of his anxiety. However, Jim was having none of it, and he reached out quickly and grasped Blair’s arm in a firm but gentle grip. 

“No hurry, babe,” he said, not unkindly, but in a tone that brooked no argument. “I’d rather give you a hug and then talk about what’s upsetting you. Sentinel here, babe, so you can’t fool me!” and he smiled softly down into the worried upturned face, his expression conveying nothing but love and understanding. 

For a spilt second, Blair tensed, a mutinous expression flashing across his face, then he sighed and deflated, almost sagging in Jim’s arms. 

“I’m sorry, Jim. I didn’t want to lay this on you. It’s not something you can do anything about anyway, and I didn’t want it to interfere with our time together.” 

Gently urging his guide to sit beside him on the ratty sofa, Jim kept a supportive arm around the young man’s shoulders as he tucked the now unresisting body snuggly into his side. 

“I hoped that by now you’d trust me not to judge you out of hand, babe,” he murmured. “But I do understand that you’ve managed on your own for so long that it’s probably hard for you to share your troubles. But I _want_ you to share them with me, babe! We’re a team now, and partners help each other, right? It’s not all one way, Chief. _I_ need to help _you_ as much as the other way around!” 

He felt Blair nod against his chest, and then, with his face still pressed against his sentinel’s comforting bulk, Blair began to speak. 

“I’m sorry, Jim. You’re right. I’ve been looking after myself for years now – most of my life, really. I mean, don’t get me wrong. Naomi – my mom – does what she can, but she’s not really the maternal type, see? And when I reached fifteen, I decided to stop moving around with her and put down some roots in Cascade so I could study here, and basically she left me to get on with it. Detached with love, you know? I mean, she does love me, man. I know she does in her own way. But I knew I could never expect her to be there for me, you know? So I’ve always gotten by on my own. 

“Thing is, though, I don’t have any money apart from a few grants and student loans and such, so I’ve always had to work to get by. And I really liked the hospital job, you know? I felt I was being useful, and it was really interesting. And it led me to you, so how can that be wrong?” he added with a rather wet chuckle. 

“But see, the thing is that my supervisor, Sally Shade, has always had a bit of a thing for me, although the goddess knows why! And she must have seen how happy I’ve been recently. I’ve never led her on, I swear! She does nothing for me at all. But now she realises that I’ve found someone special, and it isn’t her. And she’s doing her level best to make my life at the hospital hell. Probably imagines herself as a woman scorned or some such. I want to leave, but I can’t afford to. 

“It’s not all bad, because I just found out that I managed to secure a Teaching Assistant’s position in the Anthro Department, which is great, Jim, because they’re really sought after and highly coveted. But it doesn’t pay as much as the hospital job, and I can’t see how I can afford to keep up the payments on this place unless I stay in both jobs. Which means I’ll have even less time to spend with you. 

“I just don’t know what else I can do, though. I’m really sorry, man.” 

Jim was silent for a long moment while he absorbed and considered everything his guide had ‘fessed up to him. He was furious at the supervisor bitch’s behaviour towards Blair, and felt an alarming urge to seek her out and tear her limb from limb, but he quickly stomped down on that primal response. It wouldn’t help, even though it might be momentarily satisfying. 

He wasn’t exactly impressed by what he heard about Blair’s mom either, but now was not the time for him to criticise Blair’s only parent. 

However, there was something he could do, which would be of immense benefit to them both if only Blair would agree. And if he did, Jim would have to admit that every cloud really did have a silver lining. This might be a golden opportunity for him to attain his dearest wish after all, mixed metaphors be damned. 

But first he had to convince Blair of his sincerity and gain his agreement. 

Gently easing Blair up so he could meet the mournful blue gaze, Jim smiled reassuringly as he carefully composed his reply. 

“Thanks for confiding in me, Chief. I do realise how hard it must have been for you, but I truly appreciate your confidence. For what it’s worth, I think you’ve put up with that bitch long enough, and although it would be gratifying to put in a complaint and get her reprimanded at least, I’m guessing that you don’t want to take that route, huh?” 

Unsurprisingly, gentle soul as he was, Blair shook his head vehemently. “No, Jim! That’s the last thing I want to do, man! I mean, for all I know she might have misunderstood me somehow, although I don’t know how. And apart from her fixation on me personally, she’s a damned good supervisor. So no. I don’t want her to lose her job or anything just because of me.” 

“Well, I don’t think I could be so forgiving, babe,” Jim responded, “but it’s your choice Chief. 

“However, I don’t want you staying there under those circumstances either, so I have a suggestion. And before you answer, I want to make it quite clear it’s something I’ve wanted to put to you for some time. I just didn’t want to pressure you, OK?” 

Looking endearingly mystified now, Blair gave him his undivided attention, his inquisitive, wide-eyed gaze totally adorable in Jim’s admittedly biased opinion. So before he started to speak again, he dropped a quick kiss on the end of Blair’s cute little nose. 

“OK, then. Here goes. I want you to move in with me, Chief. It’s not charity, if that’s what’s worrying you. You do so much for me without financial reward, and I really want to repay you in a meaningful way. And I need you in my territory, babe. Just like you wrote in your Master’s thesis - as did Burton, I believe? - I also think that tribal sentinels expected their guides to live with them at all times, and it was accepted practice. I can see the sense in that – no pun intended – because of all people, I feel the need to protect you. As much as you need to protect me. 

“So, how about it, babe? We’ll share the cooking and the chores, and if you feel the need, you can give me whatever you can afford towards groceries and services, although I don’t request it of you. 

“You get a decent roof over your head, and I get peace of mind from having my guide under my protection on my turf and knowing that you’re not working yourself to the bone for me and the U.” 

For long moments, Blair was utterly speechless. His face reflected his initial wonderment; expressions rapidly morphing through disbelief to tentative hope and then utter joy as he realised that Jim was completely sincere. 

“Oh, man! That’s so good of you, Jim! I can’t believe how generous that offer is to me, and I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it, man!” 

But then his face fell again as reality kicked in, and he quickly averted his gaze. 

Instantly concerned, Jim placed a finger under Blair’s chin and urged him to make eye contact again. “What’s wrong, babe? What’s going on in that head of yours?” he murmured urgently. 

“Oh, Jim, it’s nothing you’ve done or said, honest! It’s me. See, I’d really, _really_ love to take you up on your offer, man, but it wouldn’t be fair on you. I know what I’m like, Jim. I’m untidy, hyperactive and I talk too much. No one can put up with me for long, so when I have to share with someone, I make sure I get out before I’m asked to leave. It’s just how it is, man.” 

“Not any longer, babe,” Jim assured him firmly. “You’re _my_ untidy, hyperactive motor-mouth now, and don’t you forget it! I’m done with my soulless, lonely life, and I want you with me for as long as you’ll stay – which I hope is forever, babe. Sure, we’ll have spats. That’s guaranteed. And I do have House Rules I’ll need to run by you, but I want you with me in the loft, Chief. Say you’ll move in?” 

Blair’s eyes twinkled with a slightly cheeky gleam when he murmured, “House rules? You kidding, Jim?” And then he flung himself into Jim’s welcoming arms and hugged the bigger man with all his strength. 

“Yes, Jim! Thank you, man! Thank you so much! I’d love to move in with you!” 

And a very grateful Jim responded by taking possession of the luscious mouth so close to his, and they sealed the deal with a tender kiss.  


\--------------------------  


**Chapter 5: An Interesting Development:**  


**Several days later, the loft:**  


Jim smiled fondly as he moved around the kitchen, preparing the breakfast eggs and toast and listening to his new roommate who was humming happily to himself in the shower. Blair had moved in with him almost as soon as Jim had made the offer, and Jim had had no reason to regret it. Blair had been absolutely honest and correct about himself. He was untidy, talked non-stop, and bounced around like the Energiser Bunny on speed, but Jim found that rather than annoying him, he welcomed the brightness and joy that the young man brought to the loft and to his life. And the fact that Blair was now his partner in all ways brought an added sparkle to Jim’s eyes as he recalled the previous evening. 

They had both had a busy day, Blair having teaching duties at Rainier as well as needing to do some preparatory investigation into the viability of his alternative dissertation, and Jim had had a full day of consultation with several disturbed young people. He was generally satisfied with the progress of most of them, and was quietly gratified by the fact that he had been able to use his senses to detect the lies and attempted diversion tactics in one particularly troubled teen; being able to then turn the tables on the boy in order to actually convince him that Dr Ellison really was one of the good guys, and could help him. 

When he had described the case to Blair – in general terms, of course, so as to maintain the anonymity of the young patient – Blair had been genuinely enthusiastic, his pride in Jim’s achievement far in excess of what the case actually warranted, at least in Jim’s own modest view. But it left him with a warm, appreciated feeling anyway, and he wasn’t going to complain. 

And then, after Blair had taken his turn at whipping up a quick but delicious stir-fry, they had cuddled on the sofa, as was now their habit, relaxing in front of the TV until Blair had turned to face Jim, his expression suddenly shy and a little nervous. 

“Hey, babe, what’s up?” Jim had said, hoping that Blair wasn’t having second thoughts about their new domestic arrangements. But as it turned out, the second thoughts Blair _was_ having couldn’t have pleased him more. 

“Um, nothing’s wrong, Jim, honest!” Blair began, but had then ducked his head for a moment before looking up resolutely to meet Jim’s somewhat worried gaze. “Um, it’s just that, well, I think I’m ready now. I mean, to make love properly. I was a bit nervous before, as you already know, but it wasn’t because I didn’t trust you, man. I admit that I’ve never gone the whole way with another guy before because I didn’t want to get hurt if it got out of hand, but that wasn’t the case with you, Jim. It’s just that I couldn’t believe that you really wanted me, and if I gave you my heart, and then blew it like I’ve done with all the other people I’ve ever tried to share a space with, I don’t think I could take it. 

“But you’ve welcomed me into your home, and I believe that you do care for me despite my faults. So, if you still want me, I’m yours, Jim,” and he had tailed off then, blushing from neck to hairline in the most adorable way. 

Jim had been speechless with happiness and wonderment for a second, and then had hugged the stuffing out of his now giggling guide. 

“Oh, babe! You bet I want you! Don’t get me wrong – I’ve loved just cuddling and kissing, but I think I wanted you from the moment I first saw you in the hospital. And not just because you’re my guide and for what you can do for me, but for you. Blair Sandburg. My guide, my best friend, and soon to be my lover and, hopefully, life partner. I couldn’t be happier!” 

Blair’s smile had lit up the room then, and he had jumped to his feet, holding out an eager hand to Jim. “Then let’s do it, Jim! Please? I don’t want to wait any longer now I’ve made up my mind!” 

And Jim had been so down with that. Grinning from ear to ear, he had swiftly checked the locks then jogged up to the big bedroom, almost towing his laughing guide behind him in his haste. They had fallen onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs, randomly pulling off theirs and each other’s clothing in their haste to get skin to skin. Touching, mapping, kissing deeply, this was far more than they had done before, but Jim was thrilled by Blair’s reactions. Having committed himself to Jim, he didn’t hold back. What he lacked in experience, he more than made up for with his enthusiasm, and as for Jim, his senses sang as he finally indulged them to the fullest extent. But he hadn’t allowed his desire to hurry things too much, because there was no way he wanted to hurt his virgin guide. So despite Blair’s urging, he took his time preparing the younger man until Blair was writhing and panting with lust, so that when Jim finally took him, the initial discomfort quickly changed to exquisite pleasure, and they had come within milliseconds of each other. 

And at that sublime moment, they had experienced the most fantastic surge of mutual love, power and enlightenment, such that they were each convinced that they were now joined fully as partners both in this life and probably even the next. Two halves of one soul, as it always had been, and always would be.  


\--------------------------  


“Hey, man, penny for them!” Blair chirped happily as he emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of steam. 

Jim grinned at the sight, and shook his head wonderingly. How could he have gotten so lucky? “Oh, nothing you’d be interested in, babe,” he said nonchalantly, his off-hand tone belied by the knowing twinkle in his eyes. “Just thinking about last night is all!” And then he laughed aloud as Blair threw himself into Jim’s welcoming arms. 

After sharing a hug and a kiss, Blair pulled back a little and looked up into Jim’s smugly smiling face. “It was the best, man. It really was! Thank you so much for taking such good care of me, Jim. No one could ever live up to that!” 

“I should hope not, babe!” Jim replied in mock severity. “No one else is ever going to get the chance!” 

And Blair’s grin widened even further at that, his joy shining in his big blue eyes. “And that goes for you too, lover! Mine, mine, mine!” and he kissed Jim deeply again to prove his point.   


\--------------------------  


After breakfast, they parted company, after arranging to meet up for lunch. Jim was taking a little time out for himself that morning to go to the gym. It was something he was accustomed to doing on a regular basis, which accounted for his toned and buff physique. But he was no gym queen, and although he was well aware that he looked pretty good, he had no vanity. It was just that working out, and routine repetitions were a great way to relax insofar as there was no cerebral effort involved, and after days of dealing with others’ psychological trauma, it allowed his mind to roam free and to just _be._

On the other hand, Blair was going to visit his friend Simon Banks at the PD. There was something he wanted to run by the big captain, and he really hoped that something would come of it. Once he had decided that he couldn’t write about Jim – because sure as hell his objectivity was completely blown out of the water now – he had turned his attention to the alternative topics he had had in mind. And one which particularly appealed to him was doing a paper about how anthropology – or rather Forensic Anthropology – could be utilised in interpreting crimes scenes. It wasn’t a new topic, _per se,_ but he wanted to look at it from both an academic’s and from the cops’ point of view. And it would be the icing on the cake if he could have included how much of an impact sentinel senses would make to criminal investigations, but that wasn’t his choice to make. Jim’s secret was his to keep or share as he chose, and Blair had no intention of breaking confidence with his lover. 

But in order to gather relevant data for even the basic paper required his personal involvement as an objective observer, and the only way he could do that was by getting some sort of ride-along pass. And he really hoped that his friend Simon would be willing to help him do just that. 

Pulling into Central PD’s underground parking lot, Blair squeezed his Corvair into one of the visitor’s spaces and took the elevator to the sixth floor where the Major Crimes Unit was situated. As he had had occasion to visit before at Simon’s invitation, he had a temporary pass provided by the captain so there was no need for him to check in at the front desk. 

Entering the bullpen, he nodded at and greeted some of the personnel with whom he was acquainted, unfazed by the curious stares of those who plainly wondered what the heck a long-haired hippy type wanted with their gruff captain. 

As he knocked on Simon’s office door and entered at his invitation, Blair grinned as the big man rose to his feet and gave him a brief but genuine hug. 

“Blair, son, how’re you doing?” Simon said, moving over to pour two mugs of gourmet coffee from his personal machine. He knew the caffeine-loving grad student wouldn’t turn it down, and he grinned when Blair reached for the mug, sniffing appreciatively at the fragrant brew. 

“Thanks, Simon. This smells wonderful!” he murmured, and when he took a sip, he closed his eyes in bliss. 

Chuckling, Simon took his own sip, then said, “Glad you approve, kid. It’s the latest blend I’ve been sent, but as you know, ‘It all tastes like Maxwell House to me!’” and he laughed outright as Blair joined in with the well-used joke. 

“So, Blair, what can I do for you? Your message said something about your dissertation, so have you found your Holy Grail after all?” 

Blair flushed uncomfortably for a moment at his friend’s forthright question, not wanting to lie, but at the same time knowing he couldn’t actually tell him about Jim. So he avoided the question altogether. 

“Ah, well, thing is Simon, I’ve decided that my diss committee is right, and that the sentinel subject really is too esoteric to be viable. I know I’ve had my heart set on it for years, but I need to get real. And I have another topic which is almost as interesting, and could at least earn me that PhD. And after all, once I’ve achieved that, I can keep on looking for a modern sentinel in my own time. But I need your help to achieve the second option.” 

Curious now, and less than convinced by Blair’s glib explanation, Simon studied him carefully. He liked the kid, despite their somewhat inauspicious first meeting on the basketball court, and he knew how much finding a sentinel had meant to him. And he wasn’t a captain earning the big bucks for nothing, so he suspected that there was something more behind Blair’s comments. 

But it really wasn’t his business to push, so he decided to let the kid off the hook and go with the flow instead. 

“OK, Blair. So, what’s this new topic, and how can I help?” 

And that was all that was needed for Blair to launch into his spiel about the application of practical Forensic Anthropology to criminal investigations, culminating in his request for an observer’s pass. 

Sitting back in his seat Simon gazed at him for a while, his expression thoughtful as he contemplated the request. The topic actually made sense to him, as he already knew of other police departments in the state, and elsewhere in the country for that matter, who actively employed forensic anthropologists and archaeologists as both consultants and practitioners alongside regular CSI units. It was just a little difficult to see how Blair was going to be able to gather the data he needed by simply getting a ride-along pass from MCU. But of the kid was prepared to make himself available to other departments under a range of circumstances, perhaps it might be feasible. 

“You know, Blair, it’s not that I don’t want to help, but I’m thinking that maybe MCU isn’t necessarily the best place to be attached to if you want that type of data. But let me think about it, OK? I don’t want to disappoint you, but I don’t want to set you up with a useless pass either. And a lot will depend on how favourably other captains view your request. They may well be concerned about allowing a civilian observer to attend potentially dangerous crime scenes. 

“But anyway, what else has been happening with you since I last saw you? Are you still at the hospital?” 

Blair was happy to change the subject because he knew that Simon wasn’t brushing him off and really meant to consider his options, but he could have done without mention of the hospital! 

“Ah, no, Simon. To tell the truth, although I enjoyed it, it became untenable. Not to put too fine a point on it, I pissed off my supervisor, so thought it best to leave. But it’s OK. I managed to get a TA position at the U instead, so I’m good!” 

“If you say so, kid!” Simon said with a faintly disbelieving grin. “But how’s everything else going? Still living in that fire hazard of an apartment block?” 

Now Blair really did blush, because he wasn’t sure how he was going to obfuscate his way out of that one. 

“Um, no, I’m not, Simon. See, I met someone at the hospital. A patient, that is, and we got talking. We got along well, and long story short, he offered to take me on as a roommate. So I’m fine, honest!” 

“Glad to hear it, Blair. I didn’t like you staying in that rat hole. But what does this fellow do? Is he a fellow student or teacher?” 

Blair smiled at that. “No, Simon. Not a teacher. Actually, he’s a child psychologist. A really good one; and he’s been very kind to me.” 

Simon looked at him consideringly for a moment. “A child psychologist, huh? I wonder if it’s anyone I know? We do on occasion have to call in outside experts when the in-house guys and gals are in over their heads.” 

Blair perked up at that. It had never occurred to him that Jim might have connections with the PD because it had never actually come up in conversation. And he was hardly betraying Jim’s confidence by simply giving Simon his lover’s name. 

“It’s Dr James Ellison, Simon. And he really is good. His practice is in the Suncrest Therapy Centre in Harborview.” 

Simon’s eyebrows rose at that. “Harborview, huh? That’s really upmarket. I’m impressed! But yeah, I’ve heard of the guy, I’m sure. I think he did some work for Burglary recently. A group of rich kids breaking into and vandalising properties in the same upmarket neighbourhood as theirs; seemingly just for kicks. But when it came down to it, turned out they were reacting to their parents’ behaviour. Although they purported to be well respected, high society types, those guys were real swingers, and the kids were just trying to get their own back and get some attention, even if it was bad. Of course, with the sort of money the parents had available, they were able to get the best treatment for their offspring, but I’m betting they didn’t like the diagnosis!” 

“Yeah, I can believe that!” Blair replied with a sad grin. “But that sounds just like Jim,” he continued. “He wouldn’t pander to anyone’s wishes just because they thought they were above the law or could buy their way out of trouble. If he found out what was really the matter with his young patients, he wouldn’t hold back from telling it like it is. It’s the kids’ welfare that concerns him, not the whims of their well-heeled parents!” 

Simon nodded in understanding. “Sounds like a bang-up guy to me,” he murmured feelingly. “In fact, we’ve just had a case break that sounds like it’s right up his street. Wonder if he’d consider taking it on? It’s a sad one. Teenage boy killed his parents a couple days ago, and no one so far has been able to get anything out of him. It’s a mess which has been kicked up to MCU from Homicide, because the parents happened to be related in some way to the Mayor. And sad to say, the PD’s psychiatrists have so far drawn a blank.” 

Blair regarded him for a moment, his eyes full of sympathy. “I could always ask him, if you want?” he murmured diffidently. “He can only say ‘no’, and tell me to get lost!” and he grinned wryly. 

However, Simon looked immediately interested. “That would be good, Blair, if you don’t mind. If I could get someone with that sort of reputation to at least interview the kid, it would be a step forward towards understanding his reasoning, I’m certain.” 

So Blair nodded and smiled in response, hoping that he was doing the right thing, but glad that Simon was giving his suggestion due consideration. He was certain that if anyone could help this kid, his sentinel lover could.   


\--------------------------  


**Chapter 6: A Case Worth Considering:**  


**Lunchtime, same day:**  


Seated opposite Jim in a quiet booth in one of their favourite pubs, Blair almost levitated in place, so hyped up was he with nervous anticipation. He was so excited about running Simon’s request by Jim, but at the same time wasn’t quite self-assured enough to believe he’d done the right thing in offering his lover’s services before asking him first. 

“OK, babe, out with it!” his lover murmured wryly, eyeing him with fond exasperation. “You’re strung tighter than a bowstring, so give, little one! Tell me all!” and he grinned affectionately at his bouncing guide. 

“Um, well, it’s just that I think – _hope_ – I’ve done the right thing and that you won’t be mad at me for being presumptuous, Jim. But it’s something I think you might want to do. And I’m sure you’ll be great!” 

His brow crinkling quizzically at Blair’s nervous, cryptic babble, Jim reached over to clasp one of Blair’s expressively waving hands. “Whoa, babe,” he chuckled. “Breathe, Chief! I know I said tell all, but it doesn’t have to be in one breath. Just start at the beginning, OK?” 

Blair forced himself to settle in his seat, took a deep, calming breath as requested, and offered his lover a rueful grin. “Sorry, man. I’ll start again, shall I?” and he proceeded to describe his meeting with Simon pretty much word for word, ending up with Simon’s request that he ask Jim for help in their problem case. 

“See, I’m sure you’re probably the only person who could get through to a troubled boy like that, Jim, because of your unique gifts. It’d be like you did the other day in that consultation you told me about where you managed to turn that kid around. But I swear I never said a word about the senses to Simon. I wouldn’t do such a thing without your say-so. It’s just that Simon had heard about your reputation anyway. 

“But you don’t have to accept though, Jim,” he added worriedly. “I didn’t commit you or anything…” and he tailed off, gazing beseechingly into Jim’s thoughtful eyes. 

Jim smiled gently at his anxious guide. “It’s fine, babe. I trust you not to let the cat out of the bag until I’m ready. _If_ I’m ever ready!” he added sardonically. “But I don’t see any reason why I can’t help your friend out if he wants me. That kid had to have good reason to murder his parents, unless he’s a complete psychopath, and whatever he’s alleged to have done, he deserves at least a chance to explain why he acted so drastically. If there are any mitigating circumstances, he needs them to be taken into consideration at sentencing if he’s found guilty. 

“So, yes. If you like, you can call up your friend after we’ve had lunch, and make an appointment to see this kid if he still wants me to. But I’ll expect you to be able to sit in with me, Chief. I have no intention of using the senses more fully unless you’re with me, so if he doesn’t like that, I won’t play! No way do I want to zone in front of an already disturbed kid!” 

Blair offered him a beaming smile. “Thanks, Jim! I just know that if anyone can get a result, it’ll be you! And I’m sure Simon won’t have a problem in letting me sit in, unless the kid himself objects. I hope!” 

“Right then, babe. So let’s order, shall we? I’m starving!” and Jim beckoned the waitress over, chuckling inwardly at the adoring gaze Blair was bestowing on him. _It’s enough to turn a man’s head,_ he thought to himself, _even if I don’t really deserve it! I’m one lucky sentinel, for sure!_   


\---------------------------  


Later that afternoon, Jim and Blair were to be found seated in one of MCU’s interview rooms, awaiting the arrival of Trey Burnett, the kid who was accused of murdering his parents. Once Blair had contacted Simon, the captain had jumped at the chance to have Jim conduct a preliminary interview with the teen, who had yet to utter a single word in his own defence. In fact, he hadn’t uttered a word about anything since his arrest, and the in-house psychiatrist had given up in disgust. But as Simon had explained to Jim after being introduced to him, it was now MCU’s problem because boy’s father, Trey Senior, had been a local councilman and the Mayor’s wife’s cousin. The Chief of Police and the Commissioner had assured His Honour that Major Crimes was the best of the best, and so the case had landed squarely in Simon’s lap. “And that reputation’s a two-edged sword as far as I’m concerned right now,” the big captain had informed the pair, his scowl evidence of his disgruntlement. “My people’ve got big enough caseloads already without having to do Homicide’s work for them just because the Mayor wants it! But it is what it is, and the case is too high profile to sweep it quietly under the carpet even if I were so inclined. 

“But anyway, I can tell you that there is more than enough forensic evidence to convict the kid, even without him saying a word. It’s just that His Honour wants to know why it happened. Although I admit I have a gut instinct that he won’t like the results if you can get a reaction from the boy. 

“But let’s see what you can do first, Dr Ellison. I’ll watch from the next room, and Blair can sit in with you, OK?” 

And with that he had left them alone until the door opened to reveal Trey Burnett.  


\-------------------------  


According to the file Jim had been given, Trey was fourteen years old, but looked much older at first glance. He was tall for his age, and his frame promised a well-built, athletic physique in adulthood, although right now he was shuffling carelessly, his shoulders hunched as if expecting a blow. He had fashionably styled dark brown hair, and the hole in his left earlobe was proof that he normally wore at least one earring. 

But it was his face that drew the attention of both men, and Blair for one was hard put not to start in surprise. Although he refused to look up from contemplating the floor in front of his feet, they could see enough of his face in profile to tell that he was an extremely handsome youth, with strong, regular features. However, his expression was one of tight-lipped and barely controlled anger, and although he obeyed the directions of his escorts without obvious reluctance, the silent, sneering scorn and disgust that marred his face were blatantly obvious to all. 

When told to sit at the table in front of Jim, he flicked apparently disinterested glances at both Jim and Blair, who was sitting a little behind and to one side of his sentinel, before obeying with a theatrical huff of intense aggravation. 

Overall, his attitude was one of assumed indifference and world-weary boredom, and once seated, he stared off to the side, totally ignoring everyone else in the room. 

Not in the least ruffled by the kid’s deliberate rudeness, Jim simply leaned forward slightly, hands clasped on the scratched and stained table in front of him, and contemplated the kid quietly for a while. As expected, eventually his calm silence began to irritate the kid, even though he obviously didn’t want to display any outward reaction, but sentinel senses could easily pick up on the accelerating heart rate and hear the shallow, rapid breaths that indicated rising anger. Not only that, but the actual tension Jim could detect beneath Trey’s determinedly nonchalant exterior was proof positive that he wasn’t anything like as indifferent to his surroundings as he would have his watchers believe. 

Jim let him stew a little longer, and he settled back in his chair, casually flicking through the file in front of him while surreptitiously cataloguing the boy’s every reaction. And only when he thought the time was right, he glanced quickly over at Blair, who gave him a tiny nod of understanding, and finally spoke, addressing the kid calmly and politely. 

“Good afternoon, Trey. My name is Dr James Ellison, and this is my partner, Mr Blair Sandburg. We have been asked to talk to you about what happened to your parents, Trey. Is there anything you’d like to tell me? I’m here to help you, Trey. Did you do it, Trey? And if so, why?” 

Ignoring the kid’s ‘So what?’ glare and sneering grimace, Jim continued to study him, aware of the Blair’s inconspicuous touch as his guide rested a hand at the small of his back. Grounded by Blair’s presence, he opened his senses a bit further, and monitored Trey’s responses as he continued to question him. 

“I guess you’ll have been told by now that the police have enough physical evidence from the crime scene to convince them that you’re guilty, Trey. But there are such things as mitigating circumstances, as you probably already know, which could help you in court. If you go to trial, that is. But you have to start talking, Trey. Tell me why you felt the need to hurt your parents. What did they do that was so bad?” 

Although the kid still refused to meet his eye, and his jaw tightened obstinately, Jim could tell that he was frightened despite his assumed arrogance as he slumped back in his seat with another faked huff of bored irritation. So he leaned forward again and went in for the kill, quietly but competently tailoring his line of questioning in relation to the boy’s physiological responses. 

“How long have you been angry with your parents, Trey? What was it about them that drove you kill them? Did they do something to make you mad, Trey? Something that perhaps made you lose face in front of your friends? Or was it your friends’ suggestion? A dare of some sort?” 

By now Trey’s breathing was growing more distressed, and he was finally showing outward signs betraying the desperate inner struggle he was undergoing in order to control his temper and his fear. But it was Blair’s quiet but perspicacious comment that finally pushed him over the edge. 

Watching the boy with nothing but sympathy and understanding in his eyes, he couldn’t help himself, but murmured, “How long were you being abused, Trey? Who did it? Was it your Dad?” 

With a roar of pure anguish, the boy exploded from his seat, although he was unable to go anywhere because of the cuffs linking him to the table. “How did you know? Who told you, you bastard? _No one_ was supposed to know! **_No one!”_**

“It’s OK, Trey,” Jim murmured soothingly. “It’s not you who should feel ashamed, son. Just sit down again and tell us in your own words, OK? Let it all go, Trey. Just let it all go.” 

Trey stood rigid for a moment, glaring from one to the other furiously, and then his eyes filled with tears. Deflating like a burst balloon, he slumped back down in his seat, and the two guards at the door who had been ready to restrain him moved back at a nod from Jim. 

He wasn’t sure if it was protocol under the circumstances, but Blair moved around the desk and placed a comforting hand on one of the kid’s shaking shoulders. 

“It’s going to be OK, Trey,” he murmured reassuringly. “Dr Ellison only wants to help, so take your time, and tell us what you can.” 

Trey’s tear-stained face turned towards him, and for a moment he studied Blair’s warm and sympathetic smile. Then he offered a tentative nod. 

“OK. I’ll try,” he muttered, and Blair squeezed the shoulder beneath his hand gently as he nodded in tacit approval. Trey regarded him for a few seconds longer, and then turned to face Jim, his spine straightening in determined resolve. 

And the tale he told was sad in the extreme, although unfortunately it wasn’t by any means unique. And as it unfolded, Jim continued to monitor him, his senses telling him that Trey was indeed telling the truth at last, and nothing but the truth. 

Voice trembling with anger, he told them how his father had been abusing him both sexually and verbally for as long as he could remember, but he had been too scared to say anything to anyone about it because he believed that it was his fault. Throughout his short life he had known nothing but such behaviour towards him, although to the outside world it had appeared that he had everything he wanted. And in a material sense he did, because every time his father hurt him, he bought him off with some expensive treat or gift such that Trey was the envy of most of his friends at school. And because his father was always careful, no one at the school had ever seen any real evidence of physical abuse, his coaches assuming that the few marks and bruises that were visible were the legacy of the contact sports in which Trey was involved. 

But things had finally come to a head after Trey had found a new girlfriend. She had queried why he was so reluctant to make out with her, and being a bright and observant young woman, she had come to the conclusion that there was something very wrong in Trey’s household. Eventually she had persuaded Trey to confide in her, and had been shocked at what she heard. She had vehemently protested when he claimed that it was his own fault, and had encouraged him to read some online information about the victims of child abuse. It had turned his opinion of himself on its head, and when his father had next come on to him, for the first time ever, Trey had fought him off. Trey Senior had been furious, and had threatened to beat his son black and blue, but Trey had taken a knife from the kitchen and stabbed him. It had started as self-defence, but his own hatred and fear had boiled over, such that he stabbed the downed man again and again in a frenzied attack. 

It was when Jim gently asked about his mother that Trey broke down in tears again. 

“She knew, Dr Ellison,” he sobbed in bitter anguish. “All along, she knew, and did nothing about it. She let him rape me. Let him hit me, and did nothing to protect me. But in public she pretended that I was the best son ever and that she was proud of me. And I wanted to believe her. I really did. 

“But when she came home that day and found me standing over him in the kitchen, she screamed at me. She called me a murdering little bastard who had killed the finest man she had ever known. She flew at me, and I held the knife out, and she ran into it. I didn’t mean to kill her, but I’m not sorry. She hated me, and I never knew how much until then.” 

Finally winding down, Trey leant forward and lowered his head to rest on his forearms, exhausted from the emotional blood-letting, but calm. It was done, for better or for worse, and now he could relax at last, knowing that at least he had someone on his side.  


\--------------------------  


Back in Simon’s office, Jim and Blair sat side by side, calm and quiescent beneath the big captain’s speculative gaze. Finally coming to a decision, Simon grinned at last, his dark, attractive features softening and his eyes brightening behind his wire-rimmed spectacles. 

“Well, Dr Ellison, I have to say I’m impressed. And with you too, kid. How you managed to break through that boy’s protective shell I don’t know, but I appreciate it, as I think Trey will too in time. I have no idea how the trial will proceed now, but I think that the mitigating circumstances we were hoping for are plainly there for all to see, especially if you are willing to be called as an expert witness, Dr Ellison. The only fly in the ointment as far as Trey’s concerned is that it’s still his word alone against the evidence. That might well work against him if the jury’s not too sympathetic towards an apparently privileged rich kid. 

“But you’ve both done me a great service anyhow, however the verdict pans out. I just wish I knew how you did it!” and this time his gaze was both calculating and inquisitive, causing Blair to squirm in his seat. 

_Goddess! Has Simon joined the dots after all? For sure he’s certainly perspicacious enough, but will Jim ever forgive me if he comes to obvious conclusion?_

But Jim simply reached over and patted his knee reassuringly, his eyes conveying nothing but understanding and a touch of resignation with no hint of accusation. “I think that you ought to explain everything to Simon, Chief,” Jim murmured with a wry grin. “I think he knows you well enough by now to be on the same page.” 

But then he turned to meet Simon’s gaze, his own steady and compelling. “I’m quite happy for Blair to explain why I can do what I do, Captain Banks, but I expect you to treat this information in strictest confidence. I might not be ashamed of my gifts, but I sure as hell don’t want them broadcast yet, for obvious reasons, as I’m sure you’ll understand!” 

Simon held his gaze, then nodded his acquiescence. “Fair enough, Dr Ellison. And yes, you’re right insofar as I’ve known for some time about Blair’s dissertation and his hunt for a primary subject. And no, I would never betray either his or your confidence unless given the go-ahead by yourselves. 

“But it has given me pause for thought, and because of that there’s something I’d like to run by you both, if you can spare a moment?” 

Intrigued, the pair nodded in tandem, wondering where the captain could be going with this. 

Sitting back in his seat, Simon clasped his big hands together as he marshalled his argument, knowing instinctively that if he did this right, Cascade PD would be gaining a huge advantage as far as criminal investigation and conviction was concerned. 

“OK then, gentlemen,” he began. “This is how I see it. Blair already explained to me at some length what the sentinel phenomenon involved, and although I freely admit I thought first of all that it was fanciful, Voodoo bullshit, I always respected his enthusiasm and dedication to the subject. But now I truly believe I’ve seen evidence of this gift in action, Dr Ellison, and I’d like to see more. I know already that you’re doing a fine job as a leader in your chosen field, but with the added benefits of your enhanced senses I think you could be so much more. 

“So what I’m proposing is this. I’d like to be able to call on you to act as an official special consultant on a case–by-case basis, and I believe that other departments will want to also. I think your contribution to the PD as a whole would be inestimable over time, and I believe it would satisfy you too, am I right?” 

Jim regarded him carefully for a moment, his senses scanning the big man and satisfied with their conclusions. He was most definitely sincere, and Jim read nothing but openness and honesty in his demeanour. But there was something he needed to clarify before he made his answer. 

“That is an offer well worth considering, Captain. I agree that I feel the need to use my gift for the good of the tribe to the best of my ability, as long as I can do so without unnecessary or ill-informed interference. But there is one thing you should know, if you weren’t aware of it already. I can’t perform to my best ability unless my guide is with me. And that guide is Blair. He and I are compatible on all levels, and I truly believe that he is the only one who can prevent my falling into a zone, or suffering from sensory spikes. 

“So we come as a package deal, Captain, or not at all. What do you say to that?” 

Beside him, Jim could feel Blair tense up in concern, but only for the briefest moment. Because Simon’s grin spread across his face as he chuckled cheerfully. 

“It’s a deal, Dr Ellison. I’ve known Blair long enough now to believe that he knows exactly what’s what when it comes to sentinel stuff, and it doesn’t surprise me at all that he’s your ‘guide’, as you call it. And as it happens, that could also work out in his favour, because without explicitly describing why, I can tell TPTB and my fellow captains that your services are conditional on his presence. I don’t think it’ll be a problem, and it would, I believe, also give you a justifiable reason for having an observer’s pass, would it not, Blair?” 

And he was more than adequately rewarded when Blair’s megawatt Sandburg smile broke out in all its glory, and both older men were touched by his wholehearted pleasure. 

“Oh, man! That’s so great, Simon! Thank you so much, my friend! It’s more than I could ever have hoped for, and I promise to do everything I can to help both Jim and you in whatever way I can! Thank you, Simon!” 

“I’d expect nothing less from you, kid,” the big captain chuckled affably. “So all I’ll say now is ‘Welcome aboard’, Dr Ellison, Blair, and I look forward to a long and mutually satisfactory partnership!”  


\----------------------  


**Chapter 7: A Rosy Future:**  


**Some weeks later, the loft:**  


Blair and Jim entered the loft together, Blair bouncing just in front of his lover and turning to walk backwards, his expressive hands waving eloquently as he regaled Jim with a description of the events of his day. Grinning affectionately, Jim reached out to steady him when he was about to fall over the coffee table, shaking his head as Blair smiled sheepishly up at him. 

“Careful, babe,” he chuckled. “Don’t want you breaking anything important now, do we? I have plans for you tonight!” and he leered lasciviously at the now blushing young man. 

“Oh, man, I’m down with that!” Blair replied. “But I do have some marking to do first, lover, sad to say! But did I tell you what my committee said, Jim?” 

“I think you were about to when you nearly fell on your ass, babe,” Jim laughed. “So, tell all, babe, and then I’ll fill you in on what I learned today about Trey Burnett.” 

Instantly diverted, Blair plumped down on the nearest sofa. “Oh, man, I think that’s way more important than what I have to say, Jim. All that happened to me was that the committee approved my opening chapter is all.” 

“Which is great news, babe,” Jim replied seriously. “You deserve to get that PhD in double quick time, all the work you’re putting into it. And just think. Simon’s already intimated that when you get it he’s going to try and get you instated as an official consultant in Anthropology. Lots of other police departments are creating such positions now, and I know for a fact that the Chief and Commissioner are in favour of it.” 

“I couldn’t wish for anything better, Jim, truly, especially as you’ve been so successful there in your capacity in such a short space of time. It awes me every time you do your ‘thing’ at the PD, man. Who’d have thought that there were so many young people in need of an understanding and sympathetic ear?” 

“Well, I can only do it when you’re there, kiddo. And more often than not it’s you who is intuitive enough to come up with the most persuasive arguments, babe. So I’m thinking that in order to do the job properly, a guide must be empathic too.” 

“That’s good of you to say, Jim, but we both know that you’re the real expert. And with the additional casework you’re doing for the PD now, it’s hardly surprising that your practice’s good reputation is growing every day.” 

Jim grinned a little wryly at that, although he squeezed Blair’s knee appreciatively. “That’s as may be, babe. And I’m not complaining. But if it continues to grow like it is, I’m going to have to think seriously about taking on another partner. And that’s something I’d rather put off for as long as possible. I like things just as they are. 

“Gotta say that it’s a nice position to be in, though, and it’s all down to you, babe.” 

Blair shot him a puzzled look at that. “How so, Jim? I mean, all I do is back you up when you need me during a consultation!” 

Shaking his head fondly as he gathered the smaller body into his arms, Jim explained, “It’s down to you, babe, because without you, without your knowledge about the whole sentinel phenomenon, I would most likely be in a rubber room by now, because I truly didn’t know what was happening to me. You saved my sanity that day in the hospital, babe, and you’ve been instrumental in keeping me healthy and sane ever since. I’m happier than I’ve ever been, and more successful than I ever could have expected to be. I love you so much, Blair Sandburg. You’re everything I could ever have wanted.” 

Touched to his core by Jim’s relatively uncharacteristic confession, Blair hugged him tightly, his eyes leaking a few happy tears. 

“Thank you, Jim. For saying such lovely things about me. But it cuts both ways, My Sentinel. You’ve given me everything I could ever have wanted too. I have a proper home for the first time in my life, and my very own sentinel lover to cherish and study. And I don’t mind a bit about not writing about you for my diss, because the alternative is pretty exciting too now that we both have an in with the PD. All I’ll ever want is to stay with you, Jim. To share a life together. I love you too, Jim Ellison,” and he lifted his face up to offer Jim his lips. An offer that Jim wasn’t about to refuse. 

After long minutes worshipping each other’s mouths, they finally broke apart and pulled away a little so they could see each other properly. Licking his wonderfully kiss-swollen lips, Blair smiled softly at Jim. 

“That was nice, Jim. But you were going to tell me about Trey Burnett, weren’t you?” 

Laughing happily, Jim nodded. “Yep, I was, babe. But it’s not surprising that I got distracted when you sit there looking so gorgeous and tempting! 

“But anyway, if you really want to know, I met with Simon today, and he told me the latest. Trey has been given a custodial sentence because of the seriousness of his crime, but in a privately run institution that has a reputation for the successful rehabilitation of young, disturbed inmates. As we thought, the Mayor was less than happy with the outcome of my interview with Trey, so in order to minimise the bad PR, he came up with the wherewithal to pay for Trey’s incarceration and treatment until such time as Trey can access his own inheritance. Trey’s eventual release will obviously depend on his progress, but he has asked if I will be his therapist. And I’ve agreed.” 

Blair’s smile of satisfaction was genuine and warm. “That’s great news, Jim. I mean, yes, it was still a heinous crime, but that kid had suffered so much. It’s only right that he gets a second chance to make something of his life. And I’m sure that with your help it’ll eventually happen.” 

“And with yours too, babe,” Jim answered seriously. “We’ll do it together, just as we always will from now on. 

“But now, I’m hungry. Let’s order some takeout, then you can concentrate on your marking. I don’t feel like cooking tonight, and can catch up with some case notes too. And then we can get an early night!” and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, which made Blair burst into a fit of giggles. 

“You’re on, Jim!” he laughed, and after dropping a kiss on Jim’s brow, he jumped to his feet. “Pizza, Chinese or Thai?” he called over his shoulder as he made for the kitchen where the menus were kept. 

“Your choice, babe,” Jim replied. “Pick something for me, OK? You know what I like!”  


\----------------------  


**Epilogue: later that evening:**  


Having finished their tasty Chinese takeout and their respective paperwork, Jim and Blair were relaxing on the sofa while Jim surfed through the channels for the Jags game they wanted to watch on TV. He suspected that they would probably spend more time making out than actually watching the game, but the background noise helped them both to unwind while they took slow and gentle pleasure in each other’s close proximity. He grinned lazily over at Blair, who sighed in contentment as he leaned back into the sofa’s cushions, an appreciative look on his attractive face as he watched Jim’s actions. 

“This is nice, Jim,” he murmured. “Can’t think of anywhere I’d rather be. Or be with!” he chuckled meaningfully. “C’mere and give me a cuddle!” 

“Patience, Grasshopper!” Jim replied with a smirk. “We have the rest of the evening to enjoy ourselves, and I for one intend to enjoy every minute!” 

However, the next second his face creased in a perplexed frown, and he cocked his head in an unconscious listening pose. “Shit!” he muttered almost under his breath, then looked over at his puzzled guide. “We’re about to get a visitor, babe. And it’s my Dad!” 

Blair looked startled, and sat up straight as he reached a hand out to Jim. “Are you OK, Jim?” he asked worriedly, not liking the set and thin-lipped expression on his lover’s face. 

“Don’t know yet, Chief,” Jim answered tightly. “Depends what he wants after all this time. But I don’t expect it’ll be anything good!” 

Blair bit his lip in consternation. He had never seen Jim this upset or angry before, and he desperately wanted to do something to help. But he realised that any interference on his part might do more harm than good, so he simply stayed silent, but ready to offer tacit support and comfort as required. 

Jim rose to his feet and stalked over to the door, pulling it open just as their visitor was about to knock. William startled a little, but recovered quickly as he offered his eldest son a tight smile. 

“Hello, Jimmy. Uh, I’m sorry to arrive unannounced like this, but I wanted to see how you were doing. May I come in?” 

It was on the tip of Jim’s tongue to deny him, but good manners won out, and he stepped aside to allow the older man to enter. He watched critically as William looked around the loft with interest, only to freeze in his inspection when he spotted Blair, who was still seated on the sofa, his eyes huge and somewhat anxious as he looked from Jim to William and back. 

“Dad, meet my partner, Blair Sandburg,” Jim said without preamble. If his father didn’t like his living arrangements, he could leave as quickly as he had arrived as far as Jim was concerned. But to give him his due, William just nodded and held out his hand to Blair, who took it with no little trepidation. 

“Pleased to meet you, Mr Sandburg. William Ellison. Jimmy’s father, although I guess you already knew that?” 

“Um, pleased to meet you too, Mr Ellison. And yes, Jim has told me about you. Just a little,” Blair replied quietly. “Would you like to sit down?” he offered, casting an inquisitive glance at Jim and hoping he was doing the right thing. “Can I get you a drink or something? Tea? Coffee?” 

William seemed to relax a bit, and even smiled slightly in response to Blair’s polite overtures. “Coffee would be very nice, thank you, Mr Sandburg,” he said, “If that’s OK with you, Jimmy?” he added, casting an enquiring glance at Jim to judge his son’s reactions. 

However, when Jim nodded tightly, William took that as his cue to sit down, and Blair bustled off to the kitchen to put the coffee on. 

Jim sat stiffly on the chair opposite his father, still wary and not about to instigate a conversation. After all this time, he had little he wanted to say to his estranged parent so it was up to William to get the ball rolling and explain what he expected by turning up out of the blue like this. 

William plainly understood where his son was coming from even if he was a little disappointed at the overt hostility. But he had had plenty of time to think about his relationship or lack of one with Jimmy in recent months, and he had come to the conclusion that he might have been very wrong in so many ways. And it was now up to him to try and put things right if he was ever to effect some sort of reconciliation between them. 

Smiling a little uncomfortably, he cleared his throat and began. “Nice place you have here, Jimmy. It’s very different from what I expected, but it seems to suit you. And I’ve heard good things about your practice, son. I’m sorry I haven’t said it before, but I’m proud of your accomplishments whatever you might think of me. 

“But I do have a lot to say to you if you’re prepared to listen, Jimmy. And to Mr Sandburg too,” he added, sending Blair a quick smile as the younger man approached carrying a tray bearing mugs of fresh coffee, cream and sugar. 

Blair put the tray down on the coffee table, and met the older Ellison’s eyes. “Uh, please call me Blair, Mr Ellison,” he said quietly. “Would you like cream and sugar?” 

“Just cream, please, Blair,” William answered. “This is very kind of you, son,” and he took the offered beverage. 

All three men sipped at their drinks in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, until William put his mug down and looked from Jim to Blair and back, expression resolute as he mentally girded his loins and began to speak. 

“OK then, down to business,” he said with a self-deprecating smirk. “I realise this has come as a surprise to both of you, and I’m sorry for disrupting your evening, but I’ve wasted too much time feeling self-righteous and intolerant. It’s poisoned our family for too long, and if it’s at all possible, I’d like to build a few bridges between us before it’s too late. So if you’ll bear with me, son – and you also, Blair – I’d like to explain what conclusions I’ve reached. 

“After your mother walked out on us, I admit I was angry. Furious, in fact, and for a long time I couldn’t forgive her for leaving me to bring up you boys alone. And I couldn’t have done it at all without Sally, as I well know. But even so, I realise that I was wrong trying to ‘toughen you up’ like I did. It drove you two boys apart, and finally drove you away altogether, and I’m so sorry about that. 

“And I admit I was angry when your marriage broke up, Jimmy. I was already disappointed that you wanted nothing to do with the company, but didn’t mind as long as you were still moving in the right social circles with an acceptable wife. I freely admit that I was upset enough to want to find out exactly what went wrong, so I hired a private detective to follow you. I know, it was unforgivable of me,” he said, holding up his hand when Jim opened his mouth to remonstrate with him. “And it backfired on me anyway when he reported back to me that it appeared you were gay. It was like a blow to the gut, Jimmy, but you must understand that to my generation, homosexuality bore such huge stigma. I couldn’t understand it. Still can’t really, truth be told, but at least I am more tolerant of so-called ‘alternative lifestyles’ now. 

“Anyway, to continue,” he said, noting the intense concentration on both his listeners’ faces. “Even though I was angry at you for apparently snubbing the society I thought so important, I kept an eye on you, and I have to say that I heard nothing but good things about your practice. So I began to realise that I should be proud of your achievements rather than condemning you out of hand for turning our back on everything I mistakenly held dear. And then I started to hear rumours that you weren’t well. And it made me think, recalling your strange behaviour as a child. You used to insist that you could hear things – see things – that no one else could, and you used to go off into trances occasionally. It was terrifying seeing you like that, not knowing what to do to wake you up. So I did what I thought was right. I forced you to repress everything, and to deny your ability, because I was so frightened that people would think you were crazy and would take you away and lock you up somewhere just like they did with your Uncle David. And I was so relieved when it seemed to work, and you stopped talking about it anymore. 

“But then my PI reported that you were acting strangely again, and so I took the liberty of approaching Dr Norton at Cascade General, because I guessed that you’d eventually go there and I wanted him to keep me in the loop. And I was right, but only insofar as you did show up at the ER. And that’s where my investigation really got interesting, although I doubt whether either of you will appreciate it just yet.” 

As William sat back and paused for breath, Blair couldn’t help himself, but leant forward to speak, his scientific curiosity well and truly aroused. “So, Mr Ellison, you’re saying that Jim did suffer from strange symptoms as a child, then. And that one of his relations was committed for similar symptoms? Uh, do you know what actually caused them now? Do you understand now what an incredible gift Jim has?” He gazed earnestly at the older Ellison, his eyes beseeching the other man to understand and see what an amazing son he had. 

And while Jim looked on in astonishment, William nodded cautiously. 

“Yes, Blair. I do now. At least, up to a point. And that’s because of you, son. When Jimmy left the hospital without seeing Dr Norton, I found out that he’d been seeing you, and again, I’m sorry to say that I had you investigated too. I’m sorry, but I thought you might have been out to take advantage of Jimmy. And it turns out that my suspicions were completely unfounded. 

“Although no one actually came out and said what was wrong with Jimmy, after speaking with several people, including your Dr Stoddard at Rainier, and Captain Simon Banks at the PD, I put two and two together and decided that Jimmy must be one of those sentinels you’ve been studying for years. And when I learned that not only had you voluntarily changed your dissertation topic in order to protect his anonymity, but were also helping Jimmy at the PD and at his clinic I changed my opinion of you. 

“I believe now that you may well have saved Jimmy’s life, because as was once the case with me, far too few people nowadays know just what a gifted individual like a sentinel has to offer society. And what society doesn’t understand, it is only too willing to condemn out of hand. Sad but true, but you know that yourself. 

“So, I think what I’m trying to say is that, although I don’t really understand your relationship, Jimmy, Blair, I am deeply grateful for your commitment to my son, Blair, and I wish you both well.” 

As he sank back in his seat, exhausted from his long and emotional speech, he waited anxiously for some response – any response – from his silent son. 

Jim took several minutes to consider what his father had said, fighting against an instinctive desire to rebuff him out of hand. But having scanned William thoroughly during his impassioned speech, he could actually tell that the older man was completely sincere, and his physiological responses betrayed nothing but an honest desire to make peace with both Jim and his son’s guide and lover. And seeing the guarded hope in Blair’s face, he decided to trust in his lover’s good faith. 

Nodding slowly, he finally addressed his father, choosing his words with care as he thought them through. “OK Dad,” he began. “So, you realise that I’m not crazy, and would like to know more about what I can do, huh?” 

When William nodded eagerly, his eyes hopeful, Jim continued. “Well, if you really mean it, I can recommend the perfect tutor in Blair here. You’re right. He did save my sanity, and possibly my life also, and I’m proud to say that we are together in all ways. But if you can accept that, and him, then I think we have grounds for reconciliation. 

“It might not be instant ‘happy families’, but I’m willing to meet you halfway if Blair’s OK with that.” And a quick glance at his lover’s cautiously happy grin reassured him that he was. 

“One other thing, though, Dad,” he said, and this time William was overjoyed to see a trace of sardonic amusement in his son’s eyes. “I’ve never liked being called ‘Jimmy’! I’m Dr James Ellison to my colleagues and patients, but I’m just plain Jim to Blair - and family.” 

And now William’s eyes became suspiciously moist as his answering smile stretched from ear to ear. 

“Jim it is then, son. Jim it is! Thank you, son, and you also, Blair!” And he reached spontaneously out to both younger men, and all three joined in a group hug that promised a rosier future for them all.  


**The End**


End file.
